You Were Always The Girl
by HeatFirePassion
Summary: Joe's best friend Miley moves away, 2 years past and Joe finds out she's back and she's changed. All the boys want her including Joe and Nick, but who will she choose? NILEY OR MOE
1. The Sky was Crying with Her

**A/N - I don't own the characters in this story but the plot.**

**Hey!**

**This is a brand spanky new story, I just wrote this up and it's based on the song "See U in The Dark" By Honor Society, they are an awesome band check 'em out on myspace, youtube, lol no duh haha. Yes I did just plug honor society, i wonder why it's called the plug or whatever lol**

**YAY live chat with Honor Society Tomorrow !!**

**Anyways this is a Niley or Moe story, I know who will end up with who but who do you want Miley to end up with Nick or Joe?**

**Tell me in reviews :D Thanks for everything**

**xxHeatFirePassion**

* * *

"What should I do?" I groaned in frustration, lying down on my bed while Miley sat on the computer chair by my desk covered in all my school books. I knew I could always count on Miley for any help with girl, she always gave me the best advice, that's why I, Joe Gray am so wanted by all the girls...well except for Miley, my best friend. That would be way too weird, I mean we have photos of the two of us playing with our faces covered with dirt, yea I ate dirt as a kid, who didn't?

"You should stop trying to make her jealous, she's just gonna get angry at you for doing it and then she'll fall in love with him. And you'll be kicking yourself for not doing anything so just ask her out already!" Miley said turning back to the laptop behind her.

"Okay, I'll ask her out, I really like her" I sat up, pulling out my phone and dialed Allyson's number. I could hear Miley mumbling something, but I didn't know what…oh well.

"Hello?" I heard her voice over the phone.

"Hey Allyson" I smiled.

"Hi Joe" She sounded happy, I mean it's not everyday you get a phone call from Joe Gray, well maybe not for Miley I call her all the time.

"I was wondering, if you wanted to go out tomorrow night?" Allyson will say yes, the girls can't say no to Joe…Hey that rhymed, how awesome is that?

"Yes sure, pick me up at 7, okay?" She's excited; I think I heard a squeal just then.

"Yep, see you then bye" I hung up on her and faced Miley.

"I've got a date tomorrow night" I smirked

"Great for you" Miley said facing me, she rolled her eyes like she would whenever I told her about my dates, I guess it was cause she never had a date before. Maybe it was becayse to other guys she wasn't the prettiest girl, her teeth were a bit wonky, she had lots of acne and her hair was always a bit mess of brown curls and she wore big baggy clothes over her small frame. But none of that mattered, it was her eyes, her big gorgeous, a sea of blue eyes, I could stare at them all day but that would be way too awkward, she was my best friend and nothing more.

**One Year Later**

Allyson and I were still going out after a year, she's awesome and Miley's still my best friend, nothing could ever change that, well maybe one thing.

"Joe" I heard a voice call my name, waking me up in the process, this better be good. The voice was sobbing, I opened my eyes and my eyes widened when they saw Miley behind my balcony doors, drenched in rain, even in the rain I could see her tears falling.

I got up straightaway, I walked over to the balcony fumbling on the remote control car Frankie left there he needs to play in his own room! I opened the doors and pulled Miley into my arms…oops I'm shirtless and in boxers. This would be weird with any other girls but Miley I pulled her inside and closed the doors. I guided her to my bed and pulled my blanket over her shivering body and I pulled on a singlet. I wrapped my arms around her as she laid her head on my chest as she quietly cried with the sounds of lightning and rain accompanying her; it was like the sky was crying with her like her crying was like destiny changing and the only way it could tell the world was by the rain…yes, I am more than a big headed girl crazy guy, I can be deep sometimes. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table, 3.27 am, it must be pretty important if she couldn't wait till morning to tell me.

"What's wrong Miles?" I asked breaking the cries coming from my best friend.

"I'm moving" She blankly said as if she never sobbed in the first place. Then it hit me, my best friend, my first ever friend besides Barney the purple dinosaur, the friend that was there when I realized that girls didn't have cooties, the friend that was there when I got my first girlfriend, the bestest friend that I could ever have was moving.

"Where?" I whispered. I didn't want to say anything more after what she said but I had to know, I had to know how far away she'd be, if I'd be able to visit her on the weekends, if I could visit her at all.

"Washington in West Virginia" She sobbed louder and louder. We were in California; Washington was on the other side of the country, that's so far away, too far away to be away from my best friend. I leaned my head into her brown curly hair.

"You need some sleep, you can stay here for the rest of the night or morning I guess" I smiled weakly when I could feel her nodding against my chest. I let her go and she laid, down in my bed and cried into my pillow. I, laid on the other side of the bed facing away from her, I felt her pain, I didn't want her to move away, but when I let her out of my arms, I accepted her leaving me and going to Washington, something that I didn't want to happen.

**Moving Day**

Today was the day, the day that Miley was leaving to go live in Washington. We stood awkwardly around each other, I rubbed my neck I was never good at goodbye, heck I kicked and screamed when I had to give my GI Joe to Nick.

"You're all ready?" Great, it makes me sound like I want her to leave.

"Yep, do you want me to leave?" She giggled. See? This is why she'd my best friend, it's like we have the same mind.

"No! I'm gonna miss you so much" And here comes the sappy stuff, I could feel my eyes watering, I've only ever cried twice in my life, when I broke my arm and when Miley accidently punched my broken arm, now I'm gonna cry again, thanks to Miley.

"Yea me too Joe, you better not forget me" Miley said, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"How could I forget the one and only Stinky Stewert?" I laughed then the tears fell from my face. She glared at me only making me laugh harder. Then she started laughing, it was moments like these when we just randomly start laughing I'm gonna miss about Miley, or the fact that we tell each other everything and I mean _everything_, she tells me about every single thing about that boy band, Connect 3 and what I'm gonna miss the most is being able to see her and talk to her everyday, she was always there for me and I was always there for her.

"Miles, come on the flights in 2 hours, we gotta get going!" Robby Ray said standing by the Mercedes with Jackson in the back, still teary after breaking up with his girlfriend.

"I'm coming" Miley shouted back at her father.

I pulled her into a hug "I'm gonna miss you, Miwey" Miwey was what I called Miley when we first met when I was 4 because I couldn't say the L in her name, so that's why I called her Miwey.

"I'll miss you more Jow" She said saying my name the way she did when she was 2. We both squeezed tighter and I could feel my shirt getting wet. We both pulled away, I looked down at my once white shirt and saw a big wet patch.

"Sorry about your shirt" she said wiping away her tears.

"It's okay" I said also wiping my tears.

"Come on Miles!" Robby Ray bellowed. Man, does he know how to ruin a moment.

"I guess this is goodbye" She said sadly.

"No, this is a see you later" I smiled, I tried making this as easy as possible but it still hurt.

She smiled and walked to the car, she turned to me "See you later, Joe Gray"

"See you later, Miley Stewert" she grinned and got into the car.

"Joe" Robby Ray said with his deep southern accent.

"Mr. Stewert" I replied before he entered his car, I glanced at Miley once last time, and she gave me her biggest smile before the car drove away. I really hope, we'd see each other soon, she was my best friend, and we can still be best friends even if she lives on the other side of the country, right? Right, we'll always be best friends no matter how far away she is.

* * *

**So what do you think??**

**Should I continue it?? I don't care, I'm gonna anyways haha XD**

**Review Review Review!**

**Thanks for Reading :D**

**xxHeatFirePassion**


	2. Damn, she really changed

**A/N I don't own any of the characters in this story just the plot is all.**

**Hey Everyone!!**

**Wow the response to this is awesome, I got heaps of review within a few days of posting it.**

**Thanks to all that Review, Add this story to their Faves, and put alerts on it, it means so much to me =].**

**Okay just to let you know, I got heaps of responses from people about it being a Moe or Niley story, now that's making me think about changing my choice, so I need help on deciding whether it should be a Moe and Niley story, I'm getting mixed responses about it, so if you're pro Niley or pro Moe, tell me in reviews cause I'm letting the people decide.**

**Thanks again for the awesome reviews :D**

**Review this chapter as well**

**xxHeatFirePassion**

* * *

**2 Years Later**

So it's been two years, I'm now 19 years old, I haven't seen to Miley since that day a while back, when we said see you later not goodbye, now it seems like it was a goodbye. As for my girlfriend Allyson well let's just say she's my ex-girlfriend. But I did talk to Miley on the phone everyday till we just stopped calling each other or in this case, she didn't even bother calling me so I stopped calling her.

_Flashback_

"_Shut up you guys I'm on the phone" Miley shouted over the loud noise coming from behind her, I smiled she wasn't alone, she had friends there._

_She laughed, still the same Miley "Hello?"_

"_Hey Miley!" Okay maybe I was a bit excited but it was 2 weeks since I last spoke to her._

"_Um who's this?" Miley asked, okay that hurt a bit, depending she's the one that asked me not to forget her._

"_It's Justin, Your stalker" A girl yelled from the background then all these other girls laughed. Wait she has a stalker?_

"_He's not a stalker he's just a nice kind of creepy guy okay, and shut up!" Miley shouted, okay good, she doesn't have a stalker._

"_Um…It's Joe" Way to remember your best friend Miley._

_She paused, Miley shouldn't pause, she should be ecstatic about me and her talking "Joe? Who's Joe?" That hurt a lot, she completely forgot me after 5 months "Oh Joe" Yes! She didn't forget me._

"_Hey so how are you?" I said making conversation; it's just not the same without talking to her in person._

"_Great!" She'd doing great, that's…great…for her "Listen Joe, I got to go now, I'll see you later bye"_

"_Beep, Beep, Beep" I listened as it continued on that was the shortest conversation I'd ever had with Miley, we'd usually for about 4 hours minimum, that was like barely a minute and a half._

_End Flashback_

I haven't spoken to her since that day, I got over it but I still miss her, I mean we were best friends since forever and she doesn't call or text or even e-mail, I always have to do it, and I'm sick of it, so I just stopped, I knew I probably shouldn't lose connection with her but she's changed, for the better? I don't know but I wish I did though.

"Joe, open the door!" It was summer break and someone was banging on my door, on a Sunday morning, I looked over to the clock beside me 10.30am. Don't people know I don't wake up till 2pm on Sundays? I rolled in bed, and closed my eyes, yes sleepy time.

"Opened the door Joe!" I'm gonna punch whoever's stupid enough to wake me up this early. I walked to the door and opened it seeing Nick standing there with a stupid smile on his face, there won't be a smile after I punch him. I lifted my arm ready to hit him.

"Joe, Don't! It's about Miley" Nick said cowering behind his raised arms. I immediately dropped my ready to punch arm, he should have started with that when he woke me up, and Nick's suppose to be the smart one.

"What about Miley?" I yawned, I tried to act like I didn't care but that didn't work, I missed her way to much and any news about Miley would be good.

"She's back" Nick had that stupid smile on his face again…Wait did he just say she's back, as in Miley's back?

"Miley's back?!" I shouted, I was happy but how the heck did Nick know she was back.

"Yea, she moved into the house next door" Nick smirked, knowing Nick he either had a really good idea, or there was a hot girl involved, or maybe both.

"She did?" Holy crap she's back, she's back she's back! okay I was a bit excited…I'm lying I was over the moon, I could easily do a million back flips to show how excited I am she's back in California but I haven't stretched so I don't want to risk pulling a muscle, you know safety first.

"Yep, and she's in the backyard tanning" Miley? Tanning? That's not like her I can't really say that after I haven't spoken to her in more then a year.

"Joe, get dressed so we can spy on Miley" Nick wanted to spy on Miley? That was never like him, he hated whenever Miley would come over, and he'd say that his eyes would burn whenever he saw her. That's why he's _'accidentally'_ broken his nose and got a black eye that same afternoon.

"Why the heck would you want to spy on Miley?"

"She's changed, so get ready so we can spy on her" Nick smirked again and walk over to his room. I signed and closed the door, I wouldn't do this for any other girl but Miley, and I knew she changed but Nick wouldn't have known that, maybe its just obvious now.

I quickly took a shower, I changed into a singlet and board shorts and walked down the stairs receiving glares from my brothers.

"30 minutes? It takes you 30 minutes to get ready" Kevin said waving his hands up in the air, I don't know why he was this excited to see Miley, I mean he wasn't mean to Miley but he never talked to her that much or liked her for that matter.

"It only takes me like 10 minutes to get ready" Nick said shrugging his shoulders.

"And that's why you look like that and I look like this" I replied, I do look pretty good, even if I'm just in board shorts and a white singlet.

"Okay whatever; let's just go check Miley out" Kevin said walking to our backyard. Okay something's definitely up, I've never heard check Miley out from anyone especially coming from my brothers.

We all sneaked to the fence, I know that sounds stupid but we're huge James Bond fans and this is kind of like being James Bond for us.

I raised my head after following my brothers and saw her, she was really here, and I was right, she changed, I just didn't know how much. She laid there on the sun chair by her swimming pool, with big sunglasses on wearing a bikini. Miley never wore bikinis' let alone one like that, it was pink, had ruffles and polka dots and she actually had a chest to fill the bikini top! That was slightly perverted but I've only known a Miley that hid her body. She looked amazing, her once messy curly brow hair was now straight and her hair was a lighter brown with blonde streaks with a side fringe. Her face, was fresh and clean, and had hardly any blemishes. And that bikini and her black short shorts fit her small frame perfectly. I couldn't help but my jaw dropped when I saw Miley, with beads of sweat just sitting there on her skin, damn she really changed.

"That's Miley?!" I said a little too loud, she moved her head slightly but thankfully by that time, I was already on the ground with my brothers.

"Yes, that's Miley; I saw Jackson and Mr. Stewert moving the boxes early this morning" Kevin said. Oh yea Kevin didn't come home last night, but all I know is that he had a date with Danielle…a date with Danielle that explains it all.

"You didn't come home last night, and well you told us you were going out with Danielle that night, did you guys, you know?" Nick was asking if they had sex, which was obvious that they did because Kevin turned into a red tomato from all the blushing.

"Yes, but did you see Miley?" Kevin said changing the subject; I guess he didn't want me and Nick to interrogate him about his night with Danielle.

"Yea, she's hot" Nick said; if I knew he wasn't gonna scream I'd punch him in the arm right now.

"How could you say that after you said you'd poke out your eyes whenever she'd come over?" Well he did say that.

"Well she's different now" Nick smirked.

"You only like her cause she's hot" I said getting up and walking inside.

"Hey, you!" I heard someone call over; it can't have been my brothers, it was a girl, the only girl out here was Miley, was Miley calling out to me? I turned my head and saw Miley with her head just peeking over the fence. She saw me but did she remember me at all? I saw her gleaming smile with straight perfect teeth, it's weird how much you can change over a year. She lifted her sunglasses, showing her bright blue eyes staring back at me, something that I could never forget.

"Hey Miwey" I smiled weakly maybe that would jog her memory, she's back and not the little girl I use to know. It was almost mesmerizing; it was like God made everything perfect in one person, she was absolutely stunning. I always thought she was beautiful, now she opened up my eyes, to see what Jackson and Mr. Stewert meant by Miley's inner beauty. Now the whole world can see, that Miley Ray Stewert was beautiful, an almost god given beauty in her own right.

* * *

**This is just the beginning people =]**

**So yea, Danielle and Kevin are together, and well it's obvious now that they don't have purity rings in this, I support the boys for having them, they just don't have ones in my story xD.**

**Thanks heaps to those who've reviewed, you're awesome, I'm giving you a virtual hi-5 and hugs.**

**GET OFF MY BAMBOO haha lol random much**

**Anyways tell me what you think of the story so far, any characters I should add in the story, what you think will happen next, or whatever haha**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thanks :D**

**xxHeatFirePassion**


	3. She really was something

**A/N- I don't own any of the characters only the plot**

**Hey Everyone!!**

**I'm really happy that people like this story. This chapter is kinda of bad in my opinion, I couldn't think of anything to write but I did finish it!**

**Remember I'm still taking votes for Niley or Moe, you can vote as many times as you want. I'm gonna put a score on my profile right now and it'll change again before I put up the next chapter. VOTES WILL END SOON!!**

**So review to get your vote in!!**

**lol I felt like I was advertising something just then haha**

**Thanks for all the reviews from people, I really appreciate them!! Thanks again =D**

**xxHeatFirePassion**

* * *

Come on Miley, say something! I just called her Miwey, it was my pet name for her, and now she' s just standing there. We haven't seen each other in who knows how long and she's even not saying anything. Then she starts laughing, okay did someone say a joke because I didn't know what was so funny.

"That's weird, that's what my old best friend used to call me," Miley said laughing, I smiled she remembered me, wait did she say _old_ best friend? I really need to pay more attention when people talk. Does that mean we're not best friends anymore? I mean I knew we haven't spoken in a while but I always thought me and Miles would be best friends for life. She remembers me, at least.

"Maybe, it's because it is" I looked up at her; I don't think I've changed that much since then but I hope she still recognizes me.

"Oh My Gosh, Joe is that you??" She said her eyes widened, yep she remembers me, but I don't feel like I have a best friend anymore.

"Yea Miles, it's me" I smiled or at least tried to, finding out my best friend moved next door and is smokin' hot and lose that best friend can tired out a guy.

"Joe come over here, I haven't seen you in so long" Miley said gesturing me to come over, this is a good sign, maybe I haven't lost my best friend after all.

I smiled at her, am I forgetting something? I looked to the fence and saw Nick and Kevin doing weird signs to me, I guess they wanted to come to.

"Can I invite my brothers?" I said, I didn't want them to come but they're my brothers and also for the fact that two against one is just not a fair fight even for a strong guy like me.

"Yea sure, why not?" Miley said, she remembers me but she seems to have forgotten all the harsh things Nick has said about her which is good because some of them are just horrible.

She turned away and sat on the deck chair again, I started walking over to Miley's backyard with Kevin and Nick in front of me, this is strange that they're this excited to see Miles, sure she's a lot hotter now…actually that explains everything knowing my brothers and well…me.

I opened the gate and walked into the backyard, it was like every other house on the street, including ours, expensive and amazing. Nick pushed ahead of me, Nick's got his determined face on, which means that he'll do anything for what he wants and what he wants is Miley, my best friend Miley, if he hadn't realised.

"Hey Joe" Miley chirped completely ignoring Nick, I smirked she still remembered what he called her, and now I can tell she's getting him back for it, Go Miley!

"Hey Miles" I smiled and hugged her, I've hugged her plenty of times before but this was just weird, one, I've never hugged her while she was wearing a bikini, two, I can feel her boobs on my chest and three, when I put my arms around her, I can feel every bare inch of her body.

I let her go, it was awkward but nice and she didn't seem think anything of it, maybe it's because I haven't change that much.

"You haven't changed one bit, Joe" Shaking her head at me, it's our one mind thing kicking in, we're _that_ close.

"Yea, I guess I haven't" I laughed, we're acting as if nothing changes like she never moved, like she never changed at all.

Nick coughed, obviously that he wanted to be apart of the conversation, and Kevin started nudging me, the things I do for the people I love.

"Miles, You remember Kevin and Nick" I said pointing at the two idiots with the dumb looks on their face I think Kevin forgot that he has a girlfriend, who he slept _all _last night with.

"Oh yea hey, you're the guy that never once talked to me" She said nodding her head at Kevin while he on the other hand looked at the ground.

"I'm just gonna see Danielle now" Kevin said leaving the backyard, I wonder what they are gonna do, oh wait I already know, they're gonna do something that wouldn't be found in a Disney movie anytime soon. Then Nick, being his cool, calm self smoothly moved to Miley's side, looking her up and down, pervert…okay I'm a hypocrite, I checked her out a few times already.

"Hey I'm Nick, I talked to you a lot when you were here" Nick said, now he's gonna get it, hit him Miley hit him! I tried putting those thoughts in her head, this telepathy thing better work.

"Yea I remember you, you're the one that rolled on the ground saying that my face was like torture to you" She smiled, it was so fake, I just wanted to say "Oh no you didn't" but I didn't, I wanted to see how this would turn out.

"Yea, that was me" Nick rubbed his neck, now he remembers it.

"It sure was you, don't do that to girls" Miley said shaking her head. Yea you don't, even I knew that.

"Its payback time" She said right before, she became my hero. She pushed Nick into the pool causing a huge splash. Yep, Miley's my hero from now on. Nick soon re-surfaced, and looked up at Miley while she crossed her arms, looking down at him smiling.

"Nice, Miley" I said putting my arm on her shoulder.

"Wanna go for a swim?" She said slipping of her black short shorts, Nick's mouth dropped when she did this. I watched to, I tried replying but it came up as mumbles and stutters.

"Yes" I finally said as clearly as I could, we could swim at our house but Nick was already in so why not? I took off my singlet and jumped in.

"She's something, isn't she?" Nick said and she bent over in front of him and put her sunglasses down, I knew what he was thinking but it was true she really was something.

"Yea, she is" I said as she jumped in the pool.

We all swam in the pool for a while and Miley was actually being nice to Nick afterwards, it was heaps more than he deserves but that's Miley, she's still the same forgiving girl.

"Lunchtime Miles" Robby Ray said putting a tray on food on the poolside table. "Well lookie who we have here, Joe"

"Mr. Stewert" I said it was probably the only times we talked and I was totally okay with that, Mr. Stewert's one scary guy when he wants to be.

"Hello Sir" Nick said, I really want Nick to get yelled at by Robby Ray, it would just be hilarious, he'd probably pee in his pants if Robby Ray did.

"Who are you?" Robby Ray said, looking at Nick, Miley swam up to Nick and put her arm around him, he looked happy about that, but knowing Miley, she's up to something. I smirked, I knew it was gonna be good.

"This is Nick, Joe's brother, he's that one that called me the result of the two ugliest people in the world" Miley grinned, I looked over to Robby Ray. He looked like he was ready to kill I wish I had a camera for the look of total fear on Nick's face.

"So you're the little weasel that made my daughter cry her eyes out everyday she came back from your house" Robby Ray started, Miley swam away from Nick, after receiving a glare from him, and came to my side.

"What the heck gives you the God given right to talk to my daughter like that?" Robby Ray asked fury laced in his words. Nick stammered and mumbled through Robby Ray's speech.

"I was hoping something like this would happen" I grinned at Miley as I watched Nick frozen in his spot while Robby Ray bantered on.

"He deserves it, he was a complete jerk to me, and well I wanted to get him back" Miley shrugged, splashing me with water. It was true he was a jerk to her he earned every bit of what he was getting.

Robby Ray slammed the door shut and Nick swam over to where Miley and I were.

"Thanks a lot Miley" Nick coldly said.

"You're welcome, Nick and since I'm such an amazingly nice person I won't be mean to you anymore" Miley warmly smiled to him. And she meant it; her smiled was the only thing that could guarantee anything from Miley more specifically that smile, it wasn't the prettiest smile before but now the whole world was smiling with her…Okay that was cheesy but it really did seem like that.

Miley then swam to the steps on the pool, I glanced over to Nick, and he was staring at Miley's body _again_. She sat by the pool side table and took the big meaty sandwich. As she was about to take a bite, she looked over to me and Nick. Crap! It was obvious that we were staring, she must think we're looking at her body…okay well maybe we were but I didn't want her to think that.

"Are you guys gonna eat as well or am I gonna have to finish these massive sandwiches all by myself?" Miley said looking between me and Nick.

Nick climbed out of the pool in a second, okay it wasn't a second it was more like 30 seconds…you know what I mean. I shook my head at Nick, way to be subtle. He sat down to the chair closet to Miley and took the largest one.

I got out of the pool, and sat by the chair next to Nick who was scoffing down the sandwich, doesn't he know there's a lady present? And Miley was quietly eating hers. I sat down and took the last toasted sandwich.

"So how's things been Joe?" Miley asked putting down her lunch and leaning her body towards me. I looked at Miley's smiling face and I dropped them slightly and saw Miley's massive cleavage in my face, when I saw them my mouth fell open. Nick chewed his lunch and saw my face then followed what they were looking at. Nick started coughing like crazy, now I'm glad that I didn't take a bite after seeing Miley's chest, I'd probably be coughing as well, it's not everyday your best friend exposes herself like that. I reluctantly walked over to him and patted his back Miley just laid back in her chair and ate her sandwich. I probably wouldn't of helped Nick but it was the only way to not look at her boobs that were right in front of me, she's my best friend for crying out loud! It was worst enough I was checking out her body. Then I sat in my seat again and took a big bite out of the chicken and mayo sandwich, it was Miley's favorite sandwich and strangely, enough mine too. Mr. Stewert knew how to make one hell of a sandwich. At that moment, I was in love with that sandwich. I looked at Miley and saw her smiling face, I knew she always smiled but she was looking right at me, it's kinda creepy.

"What?" I said with a full mouth, Nick was leaning his back on his chair trying to recover from his coughing attack.

"You still love my daddy's food" She shook her head, I did love Robby Ray's food, he should open a restaurant, I'd never leave if he ever did open one up.

"Who would not love your dad's food? It's awesome, he should give up being a lawyer" I said swallowing the huge chuck of food.

"As if, he loves being a lawyer" Miley said taking her sandwich and eating it.

Miley and I started talking like old times I really did miss her then we had to leave but that day was our parent's anniversary and we were throwing them a party. It completely slipped my mind after seeing Miley again. I really wanted to spend the whole day with her, you know to catch up and stuff but Kevin insisted that we get the house ready for all the guests coming. Oh if I didn't mention my dad's the world's most wanted music producer while my mother was an opera singer, the two of them combined made them one of the richest couples in the US. Yea I know, it's the like the freakin' OC, but I hated that show so much.

"I'll see you guys around" Miley said waving goodbye while she walked back into her house.

I thought it was gonna be an awesome summer now that I've finished high school and the last beak I'll have before going to college. Miley's back and I've got the whole summer break to spend with her like we use to. This is gonna be an interesting summer and especially now my best friend was back and hopefully for good.

* * *

**Will she stay or will she go? You'll be guessing while I'll know haha Cheesy rhyme and pretty bad too lol**

**Please review to tell me what you think of this so far... and for the couple votes Niley or Moe??**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**Just trying some Subliminal messaging lol**

**I'm hoping it'll work haha**

**Thanks again for those who've read this really bad chapter**

**xxHeatFirePassion**


	4. Light of Her Life

**A/N: I don't own any characters only the plot, got it?**

**Hey Everyone!!**

**That was slightly rushed, I started doing it at 11pm and its now 2.10am haha.  
**

**I feel so loved that so many people have good things to say about this story!!**

**Thanks for the love and review =]**

**xxHeatFirePassion**

* * *

"Mom, I got it... Mom!" I wriggled out of her grip while she was trying to do my tie. It was the night of the party and like my mother she was checking that everything was perfect. That's one of the very few things bad about being a good looking rich family, we always had to keep up the act that we _were_ the perfect family. Sure, we were close to it but we did have our downfalls like when mom almost left when she found out dad was having an affair with a stripper at the downtown strip club. But now that was all over, mom still has her doubts about dad but dad loves my mom more than all the money that we have. I know it seems like I'm a big softie but all I'm doing is tell it how is it and that's what it was. He even promised to give up his whole career just to spend more time with mom, and he loves his career so much, it was a huge promise. No one out of the family knew about the affair, because we had to keep up that image of a _'perfect family'_. Well no one except Miley, I told her the day I heard my parents yelling each other about it, I was a total wreck I actually believed that we were the family everyone else wanted to be…

_Flashback_

"_It can't be true" I screamed throwing the family photo at the wall in my room causing a loud smash and glass all over the floor. My dad was cheating on my mom with a slut that stripped in front of men every night of her life._

"_Joe, it'll be okay" Miley softly said with a coarse voice, she's never seen me like this and what was worst I didn't care I just wanted the world to go away, to leave me alone, we were the Gray's! We were family that had the ideal lifestyle._

_I sank to the ground with my head in my hands, I needed to be alone, and I was ready to hurt anyone who got close. I saw my mom tears streaking down her face while she yelled at the man she once called the light of her life. I always had admiration for my father, for the way he adored my mother and his commitment to her but seeing her like that killed me._

_I could feel a hand on my shoulder, I didn't want anyone to touch me and I swatted the hand away from me and looked at the culprit. It was Miley, of course it was Miley, she cowered away from me, her curly messy hair in her acne covered face and the terror in her eyes was so obvious._

"_I'm sorry, Miley" I whispered, I didn't want to hurt anyone especially her she's been through enough with Nick around._

_Miley took a deep breath in, she always did that to stop herself from crying after Nick would constantly pick on her "It's okay Joe, I don't know what you're going through but I'll be here for you" She gently put her hand on my shoulder, I flinched slightly but I had enough in me to softly smile to her._

_End Flashback_

"There you go Joseph" My mom said, she took a step back and looked at me. I do look pretty dashing in a tuxedo. And yes that was dashing, like I said before I am a James Bond fan I'm just practicing my English accent for when I can play James Bond in 2015, a guy can dream can't he?

"Thanks Mom" I smiled at her, her black curly hair was done up and she wore a long flowing dress. I loved my mom, and I'm not a shamed to admit that I'm a momma's boy but don't go telling people about that.

"Okay I have to go down to greet the guest, don't cause too much trouble" She said doubtfully leaving my room. She only said not to cause trouble because me and my brothers tend to…how do I put this in a way that you'll understand…well me and my brothers get so drunk that we can't see straight at these events. Once Nick was chatting up Mrs. Kellerman, the 86 year old rich lady that lived down the road and Kevin threw up on the governor of California. Yes, Arnold Schwarzenegger, the Terminator got vomit on his suit by my brother…Ah a proud moment for the Gray Family. And me? I ran nude in my house while my mother was performing. I had to live with being called sweet cheeks from Miley for months.

"Come on Joe, people are coming" Kevin said opening my door, I looked in the mirror and walked over to the door to greet all the people who were coming, the songs that my mom sung played in the background and strangers began filling the room. Ugh random people pretending like they care about me, just what I need…and if you didn't pick it up, that was sarcasm. But what I really needed was Miley, there wasn't a second, today that she wasn't in my mind, it still amazes me that she's back!

"Oh Joseph, you've gotten so big" Mrs. Lautner said squeezing my cheeks, why the hell does this lady have to pull on my cheeks so hard! She does know I do feel pain.

I shook out of her grip, oh thank you God, you're awesome "It's nice to see you Mrs. Lautner, would you please excuse me"

I moved as far away from her as possible and bumped into Nick.

"Watch it, you idiot!" Nick grumpily shouted.

I looked at him for a moment I guess he was still pissed off about what happened this afternoon. "What's your problem?"

"Miley" He plainly responded, Of course it was Miley, he got pushed into the pool, got yelled at by her dad and nearly choked to death after seeing her boobs. Maybe, the last part wasn't so bad, but he must be angry that he didn't get the prize, the prize being Miley.

"You can get over it, you're not the one that had to deal with being tormented for a decade" I scoffed, if we were related I would've pushed him into the punch bowl beside him by now.

"Yea, but her dad's worst, he's like the boogie man with really nice hair" Nick said shaking his head I'd never imagine something like that before. Oh great when I see Mr. Stewert I'm gonna think his a boogie man with really nice hair…he did have nice hair though.

I looked around the room and then I saw a girl who was wearing a black bell shaped dress that ended at her knees with her, her hair was half up and she looked amazing even if it was only from behind. Apparently I wasn't the only one that noticed Nick was already moving through the crowds to get to her. I shook my head and people thought I was the playa out of the Gray boys. I took a drink and looked over to the girl, who Nick by this time was already chatting up.

I looked over by the stairs, it was my only escape. I saw Kevin and Danielle stumbling up the stairs by the looks of it, to Kevin's room. I still can't believe they've already had sex, now I know this may seem a bit tough me being Joe Gray and all but I'm still a virgin…bet you didn't think that a ladies man like me would still be a virgin... but I am. I just want to have my first time with someone who I really cared about... and all the girls go awww.

After Kevin and Danielle finally got into Kevin's room, I bolted through the crowd and walked up the stairs back into my room. It was dark I glanced at the glowing clock and saw it was 10.30pm. I slipped of my tie and removed my jacket and dress shirt and stumbled over to my bed. I laid down on the king size bed, completely ready to fall asleep. I snuggled into my pillow and wrapped the blanket around my body. My mind began to swirl with past memories with my parents, brothers and Miley. My best friend was back and it was great. Someone that I can tell all my secrets to, I've held in so much since she's been gone and it'll be good to talk to her about everything and anything. I could feel my body about to drift off until.

"It's just like Joe to fall asleep in 2 minutes" I heard a guy say.

"Yea, he didn't even notice us which was so funny" Another person said, a girl I think

"Well it's late, I'll be going now" Someone was shuffling to the door

"Can I see you tomorrow?" The guy said with desperation and hope merged in his words.

"Yea, I'll see you tomorrow Nick" The girl said opening the door revealing a bright light, I opened my eyes and only saw a silhouette of a perfect figure then closed the door. I closed my eyes, and I could feel Nick's present there. **Nick****,**who was he with? And in my room, of all places. He walked over to the door and opened it slightly. His hesitation was obvious he was just standing there.

"You don't know what you're missing out on, Joe" Nick said before leaving my room.

What I'm missing out on? I didn't know what the hell he was talking about. Do I want to find out? Is this good or bad? I'm gonna be stressing about this all night if I don't relax. I tried to relax then my eyes felt heavy and I was asleep. It was so much to take in for one day, only God knows what tomorrow brings, let's hope it's something good.

* * *

**It's late, I'm trying to update this**** daily but school taking it's toll on me :/ This is chapter is a bit crap, but I guess you get to know a bit more about Joe at least**

**Please Review! Votes are still going on!! NILEY OR MOE???**

**I'm might do the next chapters in NICKS POV, you know mixing it up a bit**

**Thanks for all those who've reviewed, you're offically my favourite person!!**

**xxHeatFirePassion**


	5. The Crashing Rocks and Unharmed Waves

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters, only the plot**

**Howdy!**

**lol I felt like that, I'm really sorry that this took so long to get up, I was really stumped on ideas for this chapter.**

**Anyways in the last chapter I said I was gonna do the next few chapters in Nick's POV. Well I thought about it and I still think I have Joe's mind for a chapter or for those who really wanted Nick's POV but I just felt the need to have it in Joe's POV.**

**Haha I have the need, the need for speed. Sorry random moment there haha**

**This chapter's a bit short and doesn't really do much but it does introduce new characters like Oliver and Lily(HM), Alex and Dean(WOWP) and Sonny and Chad(Sonny with a Chance, is it SWAC for short?)**

**WORLD TOUR DATES!!! Which sucks because they didn't include the whole world but they'll be announcing them soon so I'm happy.**

**Thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter, I wasn't really proud of it but thanks for those who review it anyways and for those who reviewed any of the chapters of this story.**

**XxHeatFirePassion**

**

* * *

**

So here I am, at the beach, it's about 6am the morning after the party, and I couldn't really sleep. I kept thinking about so many things. Miley was the one I told when I had heaps of things on my mind. I guess if I started telling her and some of these things were about her, she'd be a bit freaked out by that, right? Yea, okay bad idea, I don't think I'll do that anymore.

The waves were crashing against the sharp rocks but the rocks always ended up unharmed. It kind of reminds me of Nick and Miley, I know it's weird that rocks and water remind me of them but Nick's like the waves, he keeps attacking Miley but Miley is always standing strong. Now, Nick's had a total change of heart towards Miley, now he's trying to be all nice to her and everything. It made me sick, I've thought about this so much since, Miley's been back but I was just trying to protect her. It's what friends do for each other, right? The sun was just rising, I softly got up and took in the sunrise, it was gorgeous, reminds of Miley…Yea, that was a bit weird to think about my best friend and comparing her to the sunrise but to tell you the truth Miley was more even stunning then that sunrise.

I started walking home still thinking about all the things going through my mind, I opened the front door and heard laughter from the kitchen. Usually my parents would have left by now; Kevin would be with Danielle…since they found new use to their time leaving Frankie and Nick. I swore I heard a girl laughing though and I'd be worried if Nick had that laugh. I slowly walked over to the kitchen and saw Frankie smiling and Nick having a fixed gaze by something I couldn't see yet.

"Hey Joe" Frankie said running towards me, damn it, he ruined my cover. Frankie hugged me tight, for the first time, I actually felt like I was his favorite brother, which is strange because I've never been his favorite...ever.

"Hey Frank the tank" I smiled weakly, I can't stay made at Frankie, he's like the coolest kid on the block…now I think about it, he's the only kid on the block, strange...

I turned the corner and saw Miley in denim short shorts and white deep v neck t-shirt with a bright green bikini top, looking hot and sweaty. That might sound wrong coming from a guy, but that's what Miley looked like. I guess if you got it flaunt it and boy was she showing all she got, that bikini top pushed up her boobs, they looked really hot. Whoa um well they did… what? I'm a guy what do you expect?

"Hey Sweet cheeks" Miley laughed, she forgets my address and almost forgets me but she still remembers sweet cheeks.

"Hey Gooey" I replied with a smirk, let's see if she remembers gooey.

Her once happy face dropped and it was a blanked but shocked face. I laughed; gooey was what I called Miley when my dog coco "accidently" pooped in her hat. She put it on unexpectedly and her hair was all covered in dog crap and it looked all gooey, thus the origin of that nickname. Then all of a sudden, Miley started laughing, this was turning out to be one of our very many random laughing sessions, Nick flicked between us giving strange glances and Frankie just walked away, I swear I heard him say freaks and I thought I was his favorite...that kid gives people false hope.

I tried to stop laughing and sat down between Nick and Miley.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I said as I pulled up a plate of waffles. Man, Louie is such a good cook…if you didn't get that, Louie's our cook, yea I know real hard concept to get around. Then I stuffed two waffles in my mouth. Mmm the syrup was so good.

"Well, Joseph" Oh right, that's our sign meaning I'm being a messy pig, or being big headed or just a plain jerk, I swallowed the waffles, wiped my syrup covered mouth and looked at Miley, gosh this girl looks hot when she sweats. "I was on my daily run…"

"You go on a daily run?" I was slightly shocked, I mean, Miley was the biggest nerd who hated exercise and now, a daily run?? You'd think she'd do exercise here, rather then in Washington. Miley's a strange kid but I love her…as a friend of course.

"Yes, I go on daily runs now, anyways I was on my daily run and I ran past Nick while he was getting the paper and he saw me, well more like gawked at me…"

I looked at Nick, he turned a pink. He needs a life…preferably away from Miley... what? She's my best friend, it doesn't mean anything, I'm just protective of her.

"Yea so then he kind of yells, do you want breakfast? And then I said yea" Miley said taking a bite out of her waffles.

"Awesome" I responded eating the rest of my waffles.

"So, Miley what are you doing for the rest of the day?" Nick slyly said. I glared at Nick; he was asking my best friend out right In front of me, while I was eating breakfast I might add, really good breakfast.

"I'm going to see some old friends, Lily, Alex and Sonny" Miley replied, It was strange, I was going to see Oliver, a cool guy but he's kinda weird sometimes but I am too. He's also Lily's boyfriend and Dean, the new guy on the block, who's Alex's boyfriend and Chad, the famous movie guy, great actor, he can almost be a bigger jerk than me...almost being the keyword and you never would hav guessed it but he's Sonny's boyfriend. I was seeing these guys today and well…since they've gotten girlfriends, the couples are always together and I'm like the 7th wheel of the car…even though a car only had 4 wheels, it could be like a special car with like 10 wheels…

"They're taking me to the mall to meet their boyfriends" Miley finished. And that answers my question, so this is what the guys must have been complaining about when they're girlfriends were going on about something.

"I'm going to the mall too, my friends are your friends' boyfriends" I've probably never said friends so much in my life.

"Oh yea, I forgot Ollie invited us to come to the mall with him" Nick smiled at Miley, oh yea; me and Nick have the same friends, now I'll get to see him check Miley out at the mall! I can't wait! Sarcasm comes way too naturally for me; it's beginning to be a problem when people don't notice its sarcasm.

"Awesome I'll be back here in a few hours ready to go" Miley said getting out of her seat.

"Can't you stay for a little longer?" Nick begged like a dog, it was kinda sad, he was like a love sick puppy and they weren't even going out yet.

"Aw, sorry Nicky…" Nicky? Since when did Nick have a nickname? "I have to go ready, I look horrible right now" Miley didn't look horrible, I'd be glad if my girlfriend looked like that all the time… when I say girlfriend I mean like a girl that's a friend, not like Miley being my girlfriend or anything like that.

"I'll see you later guys" Miley said closing the front door. Nick sat there with the same stupid smile on his face, which he had when he first saw Miley, yesterday.

"I'm gonna go get ready" Nick said excitedly.

"Hold on, Nick I wanna talk to you" I calmly said.

"What?" He replied tapping on the glass dining table impatiently.

"Who was that girl you were with last night?" I said, I had to know, and why they were in my room of all places.

"Just this hot girl from the party" Nick idiotically smirked once again. Yes, he doesn't know her name or anything, she's just 'this hot girl from the party'.

"Why were you guys in my room?" I said slightly annoyed, I think Nick chucked all his manners out the window when he hit puberty and realized girls existed.

"Oh I was showing her the house then she left" Nick replied "Are you done interrogating me now?"

"Yes" I replied coldly, Maybe I was interrogating him but I do have a right to know what people do in my room, I'm so glad he didn't do what I thought he did, especially in my room.

Nick bolted out of the kitchen, more excited then he should be. And there I was a guy with nice toasty syrup covered waffles. This would be so much better if I knew that my younger brother wasn't having wrong thoughts about my best friend. I guess you can't have the best of both worlds.

* * *

**HAHA A guy and his waffles lol has anyone heard of the waffle song? That's awesome lol**

**Sorry if this chapter kinda went on and on, it wasn't my best work but I'm gonna keep trying to improve!**

**I can't really decide whos' POV the next one is but I'll decide laters...**

**Oh and before I forget, I'm still taking votes for Niley and Moe!**

**Thanks again for all those who've reviewed, favourited, alerted this story and me :D i feel so special lol**

**You, guys are awesome! Thanks again!**

**XxHeatFirePassion**


	6. The Real Me

**A/N: I don't own the characters but I do own the plot**

**Hey All!**

**Firstly, this was my first attempt of writing through Nick's eyes lol it's hard to write from someone's POV when they don't talk much about themselves like personality, but this is just the way Nick is in my story. So if you have any ideas how I can do Nick's POV better review or PM me.**

**Secondly, I love the reviews I'm getting so far nothing bad from anyone! Please continue reviewing this story!! I'm gonna put some more stories up later on when I have time but at the moment I'm focusing on this story...and school lol.**

**And Finally the last time you can vote for Niley/Moe is on chapter 8 so only 2 more chapters left to go. AAAHHHH VOTE VOTE VOTE check the voting scores on my profile and after I put up chapter 7, that's the last time I'm gonna put the scores up. I'll tell you guys who wins on chapter 9.**

**Thanks again for all thoses who reviewed I can't believe I'm getting like 10 reviews from each chapter. I LOVE THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEW MY STORY :D Thanks heaps!!!**

**XxHeatFirePassion**

**PS This is in Nick's POV!!! and I'm eating frogurt XD**

* * *

I looked at myself in the long slender mirror in the corner of my room. My black thin v neck shirt fit me just right and looked awesome with my dark jeans and brown converse. From where I'm standing life couldn't get any better, I hung out with Miley the night of the party, Joe asked who I was with and I lied, he didn't need to know that it was Miley… Ah Miley Stewert, she was so different before she moved and now she's the image of the perfect body. Okay I know I sound like an asshole towards her but I'm really not that bad of a guy. Sure, I made fun of Miley a lot but maybe it was because…well I liked Miley but I didn't show it. Mainly because even though I liked her, I didn't think she'd ever like me. Yea I did make fun of her but that's only because to me it was the only way to I could talk to her, she was always with Joe and whenever he wasn't around it was this awkward silence between us. I wanted to be her friend but Joe would be all like "Nick! You should get a life and find your own friends" which I did, but it was awkward because my friends were kind of Joe's friends too. I still remember the day that Joe told me, Miley was leaving; it tore a part my heart to know she was gone…

_Flashback_

_I heard __keys jingling coming from the front door, I looked towards the door and saw Joe covered in rain. My eyes wondered to the clock 4.30pm, the time Miley and Joe would come home and hang out. Yes! Finally my chance to see her, I shot my head back over to where Joe was and saw no sign of Miley. This was strange; it wasn't often when Miley didn't come to our house, she comes over almost everyday._

"_Hey Joe! Where's the monster that you call your best friend?" I yelled through the mansion. A clatter ruined the silent in the house and I hastily walked over to see Joe standing in the kitchen staring at the wall opposite him. I looked at the wall and its surroundings and saw waters and flowers mixed with broken fragments of grass._

"_Whoa, someone's got problems" I said rolling my eyes at Joe. Joe's head snapped towards me, an intense glare came from his dark eyes. He then, began to walk towards me; I stood there shaking, I wasn't scared or anything it was cold…you know because of the rain and all. Joe always did have some anger issues, too bad Miley wasn't around, he was always so calm around her._

"_You wanna know what my problem is? Do you Nicholas?" He said putting emphasis on Nicholas, ugh my name, he must be pissed off to say that. All I could do to respond was to nod my head slowly._

"_My best friend, you know the one you call the monster, yea well she __left! ..." My heart began to feel heavy "and it was probably because of you! Well actually no it was because of her dad…" Joe gets distracted easily and very easily at that "… but you probably made her wanna go with you taunting her every chance you got" He shouted the last part and pushed past me walking away off and slamming his bedroom door. The echoing of him slamming the door didn't seem to end, my body was numb, it was like I wasn't even there anymore, just a body with a heavy heart…_

_End Flashback_

"Knock, Knock!"

I quickly bolted down the stairs and answered the door. I knew it could only be one person, the one person I pretended to hate but truthfully she was the one person I wanted more then ever.

"Hey Nicky" Miley said putting her hand in my hair and walking inside. Usually I'd scream if anyone would touch my hair but there's something about the way Miley did it that kinda made turned me on. Yea you probably didn't want to know that but…too bad you do so get over it!

"Hey Miles" I replied breathlessly as I watched her slim figure in a red pleated short skirt and a red singlet over a white one walked over to the couch, her knee high socks only inches away from the edge of her skirt. God, this girl could be a tease. She looked down at the couch and just stared at the spot. What the hell could she possibly be looking at that made her look at the couch that way? I mean I think I'm a lot better looking than the couch right? I walked over to her and looked at the same spot she was looking at.

Frankie

Of course it was Frankie; everyone did that when Frankie was around, and so I rolled my eyes. Miley noticed this and hit my arm, hard…that hurt, and hell will break lose when I admit that it did, which is never.

"What?" I whispered, actually I wouldn't need to whisper if he's anything like Joe or Kevin, I could shout at the top of my lungs and he still wouldn't wake up.

"Why'd you roll your eyes at Frankie? He's so cute" Miley said gently patting his hair. Stupid Frankie, getting all the girls attention because of his cuteness, don't I have some of that cuteness, I mean we are related.

"Yea, he's cute he wins girls over really easily" I said rolling my eyes again leaning my back towards the couch, boy he's gonna be a heartbreaker when he grows up, maybe even more then me and Joe.

"He'd probably win my heart if he was 17" Yes! Score for Nick, I do believe that I am 17, I smiled, I have a chance, I actually have a chance with Miley. I think I was bobbing my head because Miley was looking at me like I was a crazy person.

"You're as weird as your brother" Miley said walking over to the staircase, where Joe happened to be coming down. Joe glared at me and when he saw Miley he smiled, ugh he always ruins things…Okay it might seem like me and Joe are, like water and oil, when they try to mix together it just doesn't work we just wanna separate from one another. But I mean I love Joe and all but we just don't work together. Yea I don't know, Frankie's been teaching me about chemistry, yea weird I know a 9 year old teaching a 17 year old about chemistry.

"Hey Joe" I rolled my eyes, I wonder if anything bad will happen if you roll your eyes too much, I seem to be doing a lot of that lately.

"Hey Nick" He sighed "Hey Miley" He chirped, I don't think her ever got over me being as mean as I was to Miley. I don't think he ever will…unless I tell him that I've always liked Miley but I was just being mean to her to hide the fact that I like her. Nah, that won't work, Joe wouldn't believe me. I guess it's true, that if you're mean to a girl that you like them…well in my case it does.

"Hey Joe" Miley replied "Are we gonna leave now or are you two just gonna stand there?" Way to be direct Miley.

"Yea, let's go" Joe said walking over to the garage. This is gonna be a fun trip to the mall.

After a short car ride later, that was filled with awkward silences and random fits of laughter from Joe and Miley. I don't get what's so funny, especially when it was dead silent in the car. I guess it was a friend thing for them, they make me feel so included…okay one thing you need to know about us, Gray boys we use sarcasm, often so don't be surprised by it.

We all walked into the mall together and went to the fountain where we always met our friends.

"MILEY!" Lily screamed when we all emerged in their sights. Man that girl has a set of lungs on her and apparently I wasn't the only one that noticed, Mitchell had his ears covered like the rest of our friends oh and everyone else in the mall was looking at Lily who was now hugging Miley, but from the look on Miley's face, Lily was squeezing her to death. I wish I was the one holding her in my arms, feeling her body against mine and her luscious lips against mine; it would only make my feelings for her more intense. After Lily let go of Miley, Oliver was whispering little nothings about what they're probably gonna be doing when they get back to their place, oh yea they live together. Chad and Sonny were playing hockey, how are they playing hockey, you might ask…well they're playing tonsil hockey, yea it was gross I could see who was winning as well. Alex and Dean, being the little kids they are they were playing 20 questions; they always played that which was strange, how many things could they possible think of? And Miley sat by the fountain playing with the water while Joe was looking at his phone. Leaving me alone, it seemed like everyone was doing something besides me.

Out of complete boredom in just standing there by myself I asked "So what are we gonna do now?"

"Oooh we could go to that new laser tag place in the arcade?" Sonny asked pulling herself away from Chad. He got this really pathetic puppy dog look on his face; I guess I know how Sonny keeps him so controlled… now that I think about it girls have this trait on any guy. I mean guys will do anything to be rewarded, if you know what I mean. Yes I do have a sick mind but it's not my fault, I got it from living with Joe and if he tries to deny it, he's lying.

"Oh yea, I love laser tag" Miley smiled at everyone "Come on let's go" She said grabbing mine and Joe's hand. Her warm skin on my hand felt so good, I wanted to feel her smooth skin on me all the time. I know I've called Miley hot…well she is but I don't think I've actually called Miley, beautiful, which would be a much better way of describing her instead of just hot. Her perfectly blue eyes, which were always a dull blue whenever I was being the asshole to her. And now they were a bright optimistic blue that I could spend hours looking at. The way her fringe would always just slightly be in her face, I badly wanted to push it out of her face to see her gorgeous face looking back at me.

Everyone was at the laser tag place, and Joe offered to pay for everyone, we always did this someone would always pay for the whole day…that's just the life of us spoilt rich kids, I guess.

Miley bolted to the jackets after the girl at the counter gave the okay. This girl's too happy and just looking at her made me smile, there's nothing that Miley wouldn't do that didn't make me smile. I've never felt this way about a girl; I've never wanted any girl so much and so far I'm pretty sure I've got no competition and it better stay that way.

Stupid jacket! I've been trying for 5 minutes to get this on, and Joe was already pissed off just like everyone else who was waiting. Miley breathed a deep breathe out and walked over to me. She grabbed the jacket.

"It doesn't take a genius to do this Nick" She laughed pushed against my chest while she started buckling it up. The way she held touch my chest made me wanna pull her into me and just hold her but I fought back the urge, I couldn't just to that to her, she'd think I'm a creepy guy for doing it.

"Thanks" I smiled; she's awesome if you hadn't notice, but if you didn't she's awesome.

"No problem" She winked at me, that made my heart go crazy, and I liked it, it felt good.

This guy with dark hair and his belly sticking out slightly and a cap with Laser Tag on it walked over to us.

"Okay guys" The laser dude started as everyone sat down listening … well more like sitting there waiting for him to shut up about laser tag "You 3 girl will be together…" He said pointing at Alex, Sonny and Lily "and you 3 boys will be a team" He point at Oliver, Chad and Dean, who smirked all looking at their team.

"Aw I wanna be with my jelly bean Dean" Alex whined, she did not just say jelly bean Dean all the guys were snickering while the girls were in awe about the cute nickname, I looked at Dean, who was turning a bright pink, I shook my head at him, he's gonna get so much crap from me and the guys.

"Don't worry, Alex" Lily said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder "We'll beat the guys" She did not think that she could actually beat us guys in laser tag…wait what team was I? More importantly was I in the same team as Miley?

"And you 3 will also be a team" The laser tag guy said, pointing at me, Miley and Joe. This is good news and bad news. Good news is that I'm with Miley, score! Bad news, Joe's in the team too. Hey, at least he can't pick on me since we're in the same team.

"Okay guys, line up in your teams so we can you can start laser tag" The guy said aiming at the 3 doors.

"Yes!" Miley said going up to the first door.

"What are you so happy about?" Joe said before I could, but seriously what was she so happy about?

"Well I love laser tag and I have the 2 best teammates in the group" Miley said with a grin.

"And you think that because…" I responded I guess Miley noticed how fit Joe and I are but that doesn't mean we're good at this game.

"Well the guys aren't gonna wanna hit their girlfriends and the girls haven't got the best aim in the world" Miley smirked, oh she's good, she's really good.

"True" Joe nodded "We're gonna kick their asses" Joe smirked, I hi-5ed him, it was so true and I knew it.

"Okay teams ready?" The laser guy said lazily, guess it gets old repeating the same thing over and over again.

"Yep" The whole group chorused loudly, making the guy jump.

"Oh okay then on the count of 3 you can go in" He said calming down; I didn't know a fat guy like him could jump so high.

"3" This is gonna be awesome, I can show Miley my awesome laser tag skills and still look great while doing it.

"2" Joe's probably gonna give me crap about being a show off, he thinks I've lost my manners but I haven't, I just don't use them as much as I should. I wish Joe could actually know the real me.

"1!" I ran in with Miley and Joe. I looked at my surroundings and thought about what's the best way to impress Miley. After all, I have to be the best for her, it's only what she deserves and to me, I'd give her the whole world, its only what a beautiful like her was worthy of.

* * *

**Aww Nicky haha I wanted to show it from Nick's POV because a lot of people started hating on Nick a bit and I don't want that I love Nick, he's awesome. But I'd probably hate a guy that acted like a total perve to a friend but enough about me...**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER??? Please Review! Please! To me this chapter sucked slightly and dragged on but oh well, I couldn't think of any other way of putting it.**

**Oh and if anyone wants to know what Miley was wearing, its in my profile :D and the only reason why the other peoples clothes weren't described is because to me Nick likes to focus on one thing and Joe doesn't so yea that's just the way I roll.**

**Thanks a bundle (I love that word) and please don't forget to review and VOTE FOR NILEY/MOE!!**

**xxHeatFirePassion**


	7. Love can do crazy things

**A/N: I don't own the characters except for the ones I make up and the plot**

**Hello Everyone!!**

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, sooo much school work! THIS IS THE 2ND LAST CHANCE TO VOTE FOR NILEY OR MOE!!! SO VOTE!!! if you don't your couple might not win oh and it's the LAST time you'll see the score on my profile as well...Anyways I've been having writer's block lately lol got a boy on my mind, can't kee him out of it lol**

**Do you wanna review? Yes you do! Please and thank you =]**

**XxHeatFirePassion**

**PS. STILL IN NICK'S POV**

* * *

It's dark in here, the only things I can see, are the lights attached it the walls. I glanced at Miley, even in this dark room; I could still see her bright smile. It amazed me how stupid I was to be so mean to her. But it was just that Joe would never approve of me going out with Miley, she was his best friend and he knew that I go out with countless girls so he'd never trust me with his best friend.

"Come on guys let's hide" Miley said grabbing my arm and Joe's arm and pulling us both behind a large wall that had many hole in it, Miley crouched down with Joe and I.

Okay this is my time to shine and impress Miley; I went to stand up till someone pulled me down. I went to glare at the culprit but when it was Miley, my face just turned into a smile.

"Don't stand up!" Miley hissed at me, I didn't want her to be angry I was only trying to impress her. Miley's face went all soft, I guess my guilt just showed in my face but when I saw Joe, he just rolled his eyes.

"We don't wanna expose ourselves wait till everyone else comes out" Miley said a lot kinder then before. I nodded, Miley looked in the holes in the wall we were behind, Joe followed her actions and so did I. I love a girl who can take command.

I watched through the hole, but Miley kept on taking my attention, I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I looked at her hand that was leaning against the wall. This sounds really corny but I put my hand on the wall and I edged mine closer and closer to hers until it was just on it. Miley looked at my hand on hers and I held on her hand in mine, still leaning it on the wall. Even in the dark I could see Miley blushing, wait…does this mean she might have feelings for me? I hope it does but I'll just have to wait and see.

"Hey look, it's the guys" Joe said interrupting my moment with Miley, does he do this on purpose or am I going crazy?

Surely enough, Oliver, Chad and Dean were all walking slowly looking everywhere. I felt Miley's hand move out of mine, that didn't last long. I glanced over to her and saw she was holding the laser gun she was pointing it right at the guys but before she could shot Joe stopped her.

"Hold on, Miles look" Joe pointed in the small hole in the opposite direction to the guys. I looked over and saw Lilly, Sonny and Alex all huddled together taking small steps, their eyes were flickering in all directions.

"Perfect" Miley smiled, her smile it could take my breath away I could runaway with her and leave everything behind just to see that smile everyday of my life…oh I'm falling for her, falling for her hard.

"Why is it perfect?" Joe asked, good question, why were the girls appearing so perfect?

"Well, if you guys had common sense…" Hey! I was watching her smile so I think I lost my common sense, love can do crazy things to a guy...did I just admit that I love her? "you'd realize that if the guys and girls face each other then we have the perfect opportunity to shot them and they'd think it was the other group not us" Miley finished, she's so smart, beautiful and everything that I could ask her in a girl and all I can say now is that I love Miley Stewert. What will people think, Nick Gray falling in love? I never thought it'd happen.

"Look watch" Miley said breaking my gaze away from her beauty and watching through the hole as Alex walked clumsily into Dean.

"Sorry" Alex said facing her boyfriend.

"Alex?" Dean asked

"Jelly bean Dean?" Alex replied she really needs to stop saying that out loud, it's embarrassing for Dean and for anyone who knows him.

"Alex, could you please not call me that?" Dean sounded kinda pissed off at her.

"Fine" Alex sulked, she's so annoying sometimes no wonder we didn't work out. Yes I did go out with Alex; she was too clingy.

"Who are you talking to Dean?" Oliver asked

"Oliver!" Lilly yelled, she seriously needs to keep her voice down, she's so loud!

"Lilly?" Oliver asked

"Yes, babe, it's me" Lilly said hugging Oliver, they were all talking…well most of them besides Sonny and Chad playing hockey again then I heard noises coming from their jackets. I looked over at Miley and Joe and they were shooting at them, I pulled out mine and started aiming for them as well. And as Miley predicted they all started arguing with each other, except for Sonny and Chad, they didn't even notice.

This went on for the most of the game; Miley stood up to shoot them all and revealed herself to them, a girl that likes violence, now I know I'm in love.

Oliver began to aim at Miley; I didn't want Miley to get hit…even if it is just laser tag and she wouldn't really be getting hit but still! I jumped up and dived in front of her just as Oliver shot at her, now picture this in slow motion it'll sound better, you know like in the movies. I got hit and my jacket made that annoying sound when you've been shot. So I fell on the ground, and it wasn't a smooth fall either, it was painful. I looked over at Miley's face, it was completely shock…not the reaction I was going for, and I was looking for a face of gratitude. Then I saw Joe's face, he was shaking his head, I guess he knew that I'd do something like this for Miley, I mean she is the girl I'm in love with…I'll never get use to that.

So Miley, Joe and I won the game, yes I know I didn't expect it either…sarcasm if you didn't pick it up. And when the laser tag guy told us that I was the only person in our group that got hit, Miley hugged me and whispered in my ear "My hero" Yep, I'm her hero, how awesome is that! And now were walking to Joe's car, I have the perfect thing to do with Miley tonight, that's only if she agrees though, using my good looks and charm, I know she'll say yes.

"That was amazing" Miley said twirling around the parking lot, her skirt going up slightly, I smirked, this girl's gonna give someone a heart attack one day just by looking at her beautiful…everything! Everything about her is beautiful and I bet I'm not the only one that noticed.

Joe was behind me and Miley was way in front so this is my opportunity, I walked to her side, she looked so happy, whenever she's happy it seems to radiate off and make me happy as well, I love being around her.

"Good game" I smiled at Miley.

"Yes it was awesome!" Miley said excitedly "Thanks for taking that shot for me Nick" she said shyly.

"No problem, all in a days job for Superman" I popped my chest out pretending to be superman, then she started laughing, her laugh was so cute, what am I saying!? What isn't cute about her?

"The carnival is in town for the summer" I started; I hope she gets what I mean.

"Are you serious? The carnival is so much fun!" She said all giddy.

"Yep, do you wanna come with me tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes sure, who else is coming?" She replied, ugh she wants other people to come!?

"No one just you and me" I nervously said.

"Okay cool, it'll be fun" Miley smiled up at me, all my nerves seemed to disappear. I'd kiss her here and now if Joe wasn't right behind us watching.

**At the carnival**

Miley and I are at the carnival and it's been so much fun with her! I won her this huge teddy bear at the throwing booth, I have a pretty awesome throw and I also won her gold fish with the ring toss. We ate greasy pizzas and cheese dogs, and Miley ate heaps! Which surprised me because girls never ate around me it was nice, Miley was just so real, and she didn't hide herself to me at all. And now we're on the Ferris wheel, we were going up then a breeze came, Miley shivered so much.

"Are you cold?" I asked

"Yea a bit" she said shaking again, she was only wearing a stripping singlet and short shorts. I couldn't let her get cold she might get sick, I don't want the girl of my dreams to get cold and yes Miley is the girl of my dreams and also the girl that I love.

I put my arm around her and held her close; this is nice her body heat against mine. This felt right, this was the perfect spot, the perfect view, the perfect everything. We reached the top of the wheel and it stopped. This is the best place to ask Miley to be my girlfriend; I mean I know we've only been on one day and all but I needed too. I really love this girl.

"Great view" Miley said.

"Yea, almost as beautiful as you" I replied, yes it was cheesy but at least I wasn't lying like other times with girls.

"You're just saying that" Miley smiled as she moved her fringe out of her face.

"Yea, you're right" I smirked, then she gasped and hit my chest, she's adorable when she's angry. "I'm kidding, Miley, you're absolutely heart stoppingly, breath takingly beautiful" I ended finishing softly. I didn't lie one bit, that's how I really thought about her.

"Aw thanks, Nicky" Miley smiled kissing my cheek, I could feel the face getting hotter and hotter, I was blushing. She kissed me; even though I was blushing I had the biggest smile on my face.

"Do you like me?" I asked shyly

"Of course I do, Nick…" She started, she likes me! "You're a really good friend" She finished. Ugh just friends, not something I wanted to be especially when it's Miley, I want her to be my girlfriend.

"What about as in more then a friend?" Yes I know I'm getting desperate but it's Miley, the girl I've liked for a while.

"What do you mean?"She asked tilting her head up towards me

"Well I really,_ really_ like you and what I'm trying to say is that I want you to be my girlfriend" I breathed out; she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her pleading with my eyes. She sat there for a while thinking about it. I really hope she said yes, it'd be better then any amount of money in the world, just to have Miley as my girlfriend or maybe more in the future.

* * *

**Oooo cliffy haha**

**Sorry if that kinda dragged on, and I didn't explain what else happened at the carnival, you can imagine that for yourself. And I'm not from America so I don't really know what carnivals are like but yea I tried**

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!! VERY IMPORTANT! 2ND LAST CHANCE!! and THE LAST CHANCE TO SEE SCORE ON MY PROFILE and I know you can use the poll profile but this way is more fun :)**

**sorry about all the caps, I had a moment lol and I put a picture of what Miley's wearing at the carnival, I wanted the picture of her when she was jumping into the waterfall in the trailer for the Hannah Montana Movie but I couldn't find it so this is the only one :/**

**You wanna review it? Thanks XD!**

**XxHeatFirePassion**

**PS. I'll be updating "I'm in love with a boy I hate soon" :D**


	8. Gallery of Stars

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters, just the plot**

**Hey Party People!**

**Wow, votes are flooding in! I'll count all the votes when I post chapter 9 up, and then you'll have to keep reading to find out what couple won XD yes I know I'm evil**

**This is in JOE'S POV, I missed being in his mind lol but this will be the last time that this story will be in Joe's or Nick's POV, its just gonna be third person. Yes it's sad I know but I can't keep thinking like a boy!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed any of the chapters of my story :D It means helps to me that people like this. And this chapter has got a sex scene in it, so I'm just warning you in case you get surprised by it. It's my first time writing up that kinda scene so if its not right I'm sorry, review to tell me what I can do to improve =]**

**XxHeatFirePassion**

**

* * *

**

After the mall, I went home then I find out that Nick and Miley are going out on a date. Ugh! Now Nick's gonna go break her heart like all the other girls he's gone out with! The last thing I want is Miley to get hurt I care about her way too much to let her get hurt by Nick. She knew that Nick's a scum bag and she still going out with him, didn't those countless years of suffering she went through show her anything about my dear little brother. I know that I probably sound like the biggest asshole for being like this to my brother but he's a monster…not necessary to me, to Miley but I love Miley, as a friend of course and as a friend, I'd never ever want her to get hurt. So here I am, lying in the local baseball field just watching the stars. Miley and I use to do this almost every night before she moved, it was one of the few places that we could actually be alone, you know just the two of us.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Joe, do you see that?"_

_Miley and I were lying on a blanket in the baseball park looking at the stars. She was pointing to the biggest and brightest star in the sky surrounded by all these other really small ones. It kind of reminded me of her, like I know Miley's not a big ball fire-y ball in space. But it reminds me of Miles because she's constantly surrounded by people that don't have any kind of spark and with Miley, she's got this fire in her that she won't let anyone see. She acts like she's a no body which she's not and sometimes I just wish that she'd show everyone the real he, I'd seen Miley's true form and it's more then anyone could expect. That's why she needs to show her real self to the world, they'll love her._

"_Yea, Miles I see it" I smiled as I started playing with the curls in her hair._

"_It's so beautiful" Miley said in awe of the gallery of stars in the sky._

_I smiled, to me that star was her, and she just admitted she was beautiful, which I could not disagree, she was beautiful on the inside, and it just didn't show as much on the outside._

"_Yea, it is…You know what we should call it Miley" I wanted it be called Miley because…yea you already know._

"_Why?" Miley looked at me with bug eyes._

"_Because, you found it and it reminds me of you" I said._

"_How the heck does a star remind you of me?" She asked sitting up_

_I sat up with me "Because it just does!" I shouted, Miley just shook her head at me, she always thought that I was weird…that's true but sometimes I had reason for being weird…hardly ever but still. At that moment it started raining, Miley stood up and I just watched the rain falling._

"_Joe! Get Up! It's raining!" Miley yelled. _

"_Duh! Miley of course it's raining" I said, she saying like its not obvious._

"_Aren't' we gonna leave?" Miley desperately asked__ putting her hands above her head._

"_No! This is like the naming of the Miley star, its time to celebrate" I said getting up and pulling Miley towards me and I started dancing with her._

"_Joe!" Miley said laughing while I twirled her._

_We spent hours just dancing in the rain, it was one of the bestest days that I've had with Miley, even if we did get colds by the next day__, it was still awesome._

_End flashback_

I smiled reminiscing memories while parking my white Lamborghini in my personal garage with my cars and motorcycles. I walked into the house, and heard kissing noises coming from the living room, probably Danielle and Kevin; they can't keep their hands off each other. I sneaked up to the living room, where the noises were coming from, and it was something that I was not expecting.

It was Nick and Miley kissing on the couch, not just a kiss but a full out make out session. Miley was lying on the couch with Nick on top of her, her leg was hitched around his waist, Nick was feeling up her leg while he's other hand was going up Miley's side. Her hands were around his neck, occasionally going through his hair, which made him moan. Yuck, I was watching my best friend and brother making out on the couch. I felt so angry, I could feel myself getting bigger and turning green…okay maybe not Hulk style angry but I was on the edge of pulling Nick off her and beating the shit out of him. I've seen enough of them sucking faces; I raced up the stairs slamming my bedroom door.

I was pacing in my room, why the hell were Miley and Nick doing …_that_ on the couch!? I guess Nick finally got his way. UGH! I throw my car keys at my wall in frustration, Nick! He's only using her! Why couldn't she see that?! The way they were kissing, am I in an R rated movie or something?! Because it seemed like those two were in a porno! Nick's lips on hers, I wish they were mine instead of his!! I stopped pacing; did I just admit that I wanted to kiss Miley? No, I can't, she's my best friend! I laid on my bed and thought about it, this can not be happening! This is such a movie cliché, one friend falling in love with another; I didn't want this to happen! Miley and I were proof that guys and girls could be best friends without falling for each other and here I, go wanting to kiss her!

Man, all this thinking can make a guy hungry. I sneaked back downstairs. Nick and Miley were sitting on the couch with his arm around her watching TV. I shook my head at them, trying to pretend that nothing happened. I walked to the kitchen and pulled out the chicken mayo sandwich I made earlier and ate it on the dinner table by myself. I could hear shuffling as I ate my sandwich angrily, Nick even ruined my sandwich Nick ruins everything!

"I gotta go now, Nicky" Someone said softly from the front door, probably Miley.

"But Miles can't you stay for longer" Nick whined like the baby he was.

"Sorry, dad's gonna be angry if I'm not back by now" Miley said

"Fine, will I see you tomorrow?" Why do I have to be related to someone who's so desperate?

"I'll find out" Miley said "I really gotta go bye Nick"

I could tell that they were kissing because of the noises they were making, why can't it be me? What. Are. You. Saying. Joseph? Stop falling for Miley!

"Bye Miles" Nick said softly as I heard the door close, so pathetic and I have to call him my brother.

I just finished my sandwich and walked to my room passing Nick as he tried greeting me. I bet he wouldn't even tell me that they kissed or anything.

I crashed on my bed, once again. There's so much to think about, Nick and Miley together, Miley agreeing to be with my idiot brother and me. Falling in love with my best friend, I smiled me and Miley together now I like that idea, it's a really good idea, we'd be great for each other…**(A/N: He fell asleep, he was tired what do you expect? lol).**

**N****O ONE'S POV**

Joe was stirring in his bed as he heard noises coming from his balcony. He looked up and saw a figure waiting behind the doors. He cautiously walked over and saw that it was Miley, a smile painted on her face. Joe hesitantly opened the door and Miley gracefully walked in, taking in her surroundings. Joe watched as she turned around to face Joe. Joe was in his usual sleepwear, shirtless and a pair of boxers while Miley was in the same singlet and denim shorts, she was wearing at the carnival.

"Why didn't you ask me out Joe?" Miley asked stepping closer and closer to Joe.

"I don't know, I didn't know my feelings about you" Joe thought he was dreaming, what was he? He wasn't.

"So…you don't like me?" Miley pleaded, as she touched Joe's bare chest making him shiver.

"No I like you, Miles, I think I might love you" Joe said breathlessly with a smile on his face.

Miley smiled at this and her eyes were on Joe's chest as she put both her hands on Joe's upper body, feeling every contour on his torso. Joe felt pleasure as Miley did this; Miley looked up at Joe, making eye contact with him.

Joe acted on impulse, he grabbed Miley's face and kissed her with all the hidden love he had for her. Miley smiled with this kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck while Joe hoisted her legs around him. Her hands were now going through Joe's soft straight hair, pulling slightly when Joe's tongue entered her mouth making her moan. Right now, Joe didn't care if Miley was going out with Nick, everything that was happening right there, just felt right.

Joe explored Miley's mouth then gently laid Miley down on his bed kissing down her neck and her chest, going up to her jaw line, returning his lips back to hers. Miley sat up with Joe following her actions and she began kissing his shoulders and neck as Joe hastily took off Miley's singlet, throwing it across the room. Joe's urges where taking over, he wanted to lose his virginity to Miley, she was the only he loved, at this very moment he was sure that Miley, was the girl he wanted his first time to be with.

Joe saw as Miley was lowering herself down again, even in the dark he could see Miley's bright red lacy bra as he saddled her, and Joe was feeling the sides of her body, occasionally touching her bra. A smile appeared on Miley's face when she saw the excitement in Joe's eyes as he saw her upper body.

Joe unbuttoned her denim shorts gliding them off, he saw the matching lingerie while Miley pulled him back to kiss her, and Joe began moaning as Miley tugged on his hair causing Miley to be poked by Joe's manhood. While they were kissing he moved his hands under her and unclasped the bra, gently slipping it off and tossing it like Miley's singlet.

"Are you sure?" Joe asked, he wanted this more then ever but he wouldn't do this if it wasn't what Miley wanted.

"Yes" Miley breathed out, she was more than ready for this.

Joe pulled off his boxers and tossing them aside, doing the same to Miley only slower and more gentle. Joe pulled Miley closer; they're bodies moving as one still just connected by their lips. Joe knew this was it; he hovered over Miley and he gently entered himself into her. Miley's eyes widened as she gripped tighter and tighter onto Joe's shoulders, her nails digging into him.

"Joe…" She moaned as her eyes closed and he went faster. Joe crashed his lips into Miley's still thrusting slowly. Miley moaned in his mouth when Joe went faster and faster.

"Miley…" Joe moaned as he parted his lips from hers, his hands feeling all parts of her body. Joe scrunched his eyes as he increasing his speed more and more.

"Joe…" Miley lifted her head to Joe's shoulders and gently bit it as she reached her limit.

Joe was on the verge of hitting his limit with one final thrust which made Miley bite harder on his shoulder causing him to moan loudly "Miley…!"

Their weight hit the bed as Joe collapsed on Miley, both hot and moist from this experience. Joe gently kissed Miley's jaw while Miley draw circles on his back. Joe pulled himself out of Miley, taking her breath away with Joe lying beside her.

Joe didn't know if he was Miley's first time or not but he knew that right then and there nothing mattered except for the two people lying in that bed with the look of complete and utter pleasure of what had just occurred. Miley wrapped her arms leaning her head on Joe's sweaty chest. She smiled and wiped the sweat from Joe's forehead as he's eyes were closed; she laid her head back down closing her bad eyes. Joe kissed the top of her head slowly. She was his everything, no wonder he was so lost when she left. The pair both fell asleep while Nick slept unaware of what was occurring behind his back.

* * *

**Whoa! This doesn't mean MOE won, MORE WILL HAPPEN IN THE STORY**** When I wrote this I seriously didn't think it'd be this long lol**

**Don't forget LAST CHANCE TO VOTE!! I won't update for another week or so just so that everyone has a chance to vote for their couple.**

**Thanks again for all that reviewed :D ****Please review! I've never written that type of scene before with Miley and Joe so don't be too harsh if your gonna comment on that**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! XD**

**XxHeatFirePassion**


	9. Surrounded by the Moonlight

**A/N: I don't own the plot...yea you know the rest**

**Hey everyone!!**

**I'm super super sorry(LOL quoting Miley) that I didn't update when I said I would, I've been so busy with school and I'm having writers block aswell so none of that helps with updating this faster.**

**Okay well I just want to thank all thoses who said the last chapter was good and I'm sooo happy! :D I didn't think it was that good but apparently it was lol.**

**I'm not going to be taking votes when it's the 1st of April(OMG APRIL FOOL's DAY!!) so you have like ...I don't know depends where you are but if the date on the review is 1-4-09 then I'm not taking that vote sorry =[**

**Thanks again for all thoses who reviewed I love you guys and it means the world to me that you like it. THANKS =D**

**XxHeatFirePassion**

* * *

Joe slow opened his eyes still seeing the darkness, wondering if it really had happened or not. His gaze turned to his balcony and saw a figure standing there in a red robe surrounded by the moonlight. Joe picked up his Polaroid camera and took a photo of Miley leaning against the door frame with her shoulder and her arms around herself.

"CLICK!"

Joe took the camera from his face and pulled out the instant picture that was just created. He shook the photo then looked at it. In the dim light, even then he could see Miley's beauty, the beauty that only he saw and no one else, not just the exterior beauty but her real self that she only revealed to Joe.

He slowly stood up, slipping on a pair of boxers and walking over to Miley. He gently put a hand on her satin robe sliding it down resting it on her hip. Miley glanced over her shoulder and smiled, as Joe pulled her closer and wrapping his arms around her small body.

"That was amazing" Joe whispered in her ear, he didn't know or care if it was Miley's first time to but all he knew is that it was special.

"You were amazing too, it was my first time and I couldn't of had it any other way" Miley kissed his lips softly and pulling away smiling at Joe.

"It was your first time as well?" Joe asked, from the way Miley preformed it certainly didn't seem like it was her first time.

"Yea, I was saving myself for marriage…but this moment was worth it" Miley said softly rubbing Joe's hands that were still around her body.

"Same" Joe said as soft as Miley, swaying her slightly as the breeze flowed into his room.

It was a comfortable silence between two lovers, who could never reveal their love to anyone. That night they lost that bond they had as best friends but gained a bond that no one can take away, it was like a force that pulled them together. Too bad, that no one else could see the beauty of their love, the look in Joe's eyes when he looked at Miley and the way Miley smiled at him, it was just pure love and need for each other.

Moments later, they were both still standing, Joe embracing Miley never wanting to let go. "Come on we should get back to bed"

Joe released Miley but not letting her hand go and pulling her to bed, closing the balcony doors at the same time. Miley smiled weakly wrapping her arms around his bare torso, feeling every inch of his chest with the very tips of her fingers. Joe quivered with her touch, Miley had this control over Joe, and he couldn't explain it but she just did.

As they, both laid in the bed, Miley put her head on Joe's chest, gently closing her eyes. Joe was gently patting her hair, this reminded Joe of the night when Miley told her she was leaving, but this time he could hold Miley for as long as he wanted without, knowing that she wouldn't be moving across the country the next day.

"I never did forget you Joe" Miley mumbled smothering her face into his chest. Joe smiled softly, he knew she couldn't forget Joe; He was Joe Gray for crying out loud!

"…I thought you were moving on without me so I thought I'd let you have your space" Miley muttered as she pulled herself closer to Joe. Joe continued patting her hair, Miley was always the considerate one, she always put others before herself, it was just who she was. Joe closed his eyes the second he heard Miley's faint snoring and they both slept holding one another, sleeping with smiles on their faces. It was 3 am, they were both exhausted but they loved it, it was the perfect way to end the night…

**The Next Day...**

Joe opened his eyes and looked around, there was no one their besides him. Was it all a dream? Did he imagine everything that happened that night? All these questions were running through his head. He sat up; taking off the blanket and saw he was wearing the same thing he wore last night. He had to be dreaming; he got out of bed and slowly walked to the balcony. Joe felt the piece of wood that Miley leaned on the night before, Joe sighed, it had to be a dream, and he slowly walked over to his door.

Joe's feet were tangled in something before he fell on the ground. Joe angrily grabbed the object in anger expecting it to be one of Frankie's many, toys that laid around the house but instead it was a red lacey bra. Joe was definitely not imagining this. He held the lingerie to eye level and thought about his dream, or just last night and remembered that Miley was wearing the exact same piece of clothing.

A smile sneaked on to Joe's face, he stood up and put the bra in his dresser and hopped out of his room. Finding out it wasn't a dream was either the best news for Joe knowing that Miley was really there or the worst news because Miley was with Nick and they were still a couple.

Joe walked into the kitchen with a big smile on his face. All eyes turned to Joe as he sat down and began eating the pancakes that Louie, the chef had just placed on his plate.

"Good Morning Joseph" Denise, Joe's mother said surprised with Joe's good mood; he was usually the grumpiest person in the mornings.

"Morning Mom" Joe swallowed the pancakes he was eating and stood up and hugged his mother then sat down again to eat his breakfast.

"Someone's happy" Paul smiled from behind the newspaper he was reading.

Joe smiled, it's been a while since it was just his mom, dad and him, Frankie or Nick or Kevin would be around but never just Joe and his parents, he missed them.

"I just slept really well today" Joe lied, he barely got any sleep that night but he was on a rush, a rush of knowing that Miley really was there last night and the fact they made love. They didn't just have sex, they shared a connection binding them together knowing it was the first time and it wasn't just lust but real, raw emotions.

"That's good honey, I haven't seen you this happy since before Miley moved" Denise walked past Joe, ruffling his hair before sitting beside her husband. Even the slight mention of Miley, Joe's face was just a big smile that made him glow, a glow that Miley gave him and could easily take away.

"Miley's back, you know mom" Joe grinned as he finished his pancakes.

"Oh yea, your father and I invited her and her family to our anniversary party, she and Nick spent most of the night together" Denise took a sip of her coffee, glancing over to the newspaper that Paul was reading.

Joe nodded his head, then it hit him, Miley was the girl that Nick was with in his room the night of his parent's party. Joe shook his head, he should have realized it was her but then again he did only see her back.

"Knock, Knock!"

Joe stood up to get it till a body shoved him aside and opened the door instead. Joe balanced himself and looked up at the culprit it was Nick, of course. Joe glared his brother.

"Hey Nicky" A girl voice said, who Joe couldn't see

"Hey Babe" Nick said softly before pulling the girl into his lips.

Joe eyes widened and he lost his glow he had just moments ago, it was Miley, and her body was pulled by Nick into his body, her hands around his neck with Nick's arms securely around her waist.

Joe turned away disgusted, about to sit down he heard his voice called.

"Joe!" Miley shouted, making Joe turn around. He looked her in the eyes, her face covered in guilt Joe signed and walked over to the pair. Nick's gazing eyes on Miley, with a sparkle in them, from Joe's point of view it seemed like he won a prize but to Nick, it was more than that but it was complete love and selflessness . He looked like he was willing to die for Miley, a trait that he didn't have before Miley came into his life as his girlfriend.

Joe hugged Miley not the kind of hug, you'd give to your friends or family but the kind of hug where there's no space between the two, the intense closeness with Miley's arms under Joe's, her hands touching his shoulders. And Joe's arms pulling Miley's body into his, Joe breathed in Miley's hair, Joe didn't want to let her go. Miley's head just resting on Joe's bare chest like from the night before, she didn't want to leave either. Miley maneuvered her head turning it to its side quickly kissing Joe's chest as an apology from what had just occurred with Nick.

Nick didn't even notice the kiss but was annoyed by the way they hugged. Nick coughed loudly, as the two pulled away. Nick took Miley's hand and dragged her to his side.

"We're going to the movies, we'll see you tonight" Nick rushed about to open the front door.

"Its 10am, are you guys gonna be gone all day?" Joe asked slightly smiling at Miley. Joe wanted to spend the day with her, waking up without her didn't feel right.

Nick sighed "Yep, we'll be home around 11" Nick nodding his head.

"Nick, I can't be out that late, my curfews at 10" Miley looked at Nick, with her puppy dog eyes. Joe knew all too well about those eyes, Joe had fallen for them many times before.

"Oh, well 10 then" Nick said opening the door "Bye" Pulling Miley with him.

"Bye Sweet Cheeks" Miley said softly smiling.

"Bye Miles" Joe said as soft as Miley and smiled at her. The door slammed after she left, Joe sighed and sat with his new pancakes and ate them. With the sight of Miley and Nick like that, he couldn't even finish them. He stood up and sat on the couch. His parents soon went to work and he was alone, Frankie slept over at a friend's house from the night before and Kevin was practically living with Danielle.

Joe was alone with nothing but his thoughts of Miley. He wanted Miley but she was with Nick, Joe sighed. All these complications, from one girl but it was the girl he loved and nothing could change that.

* * *

**Awww poor Joe, Okay I know that seems like its more MOE but it totally doesn't mean that its MOE, SO NILEY FANS CALM DOWN!! And MOE fans this is just the beginning, lots will be happening soon... I'm not gonna say anymore than that.**

**REVIEW? Yes? You're gonna review my story? OMG THANKS I LOVE YOU...Just click that button there on the bottom that says review this chapter, then tell me what you think!! XD Thanks again for all thoses who reviewed, I can't thank you enough but I'll try my best lol So you're gonna review and everyone will be happy including me :D**

**OMG WHO LOVES JOE'S NEW HAIR????!! It kinda shocked me at first but I love it, it's so cute and makes him more hot...if that's even possible lol Total fan moment there haha**

**XxHeatFirePassion**


	10. Perfection, Just Perfection

**A/N: I don't own the characters but the plot's mine.**

**Hey readers!**

**I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated this in so long, but I have this chapter up and I'm on break so I'll have plenty of time to read more chapters. This chapter is for the Niley fans but Moe fans still read it. It's kinda cheesy with bits and pieces and this was kinda inspired by the recent lunch(date) that Miley and Nick had together, just the two of them.**

**So please read and review this, and tell me what you think.**

**XxHeatFirePassion**

**

* * *

**

"So where are we off to? Nick" Miley asked as she followed Nick to his black mustang.

"Well I wanna surprise you" Nick smiled as he opened the door for Miley and she slipped into his car.

Nick hopped over to the driver's seat, enthusiasm beaming from him as he sat in his seat beside Miley. Miley smiled weakly as they drove off to an unknown destination.

It was a long drive and Miley was still very tired from the night before. Nick watched as Miley tried her best to stay awake but failed in an instant as her head dropped to the side falling asleep. Nick smiled everything about her was cute, he thought. The way her luscious curls would always be in the perfect position or how she just had the right amount of lip gloss to make Nick go crazy.

Nick gently pushed some hair out of her face, stroking her cheek in the process. Nick faced the road, still stroking her face, it was so smooth and soft, Nick smiled as Miley, unconsciously grabbed onto Nick's arm snuggling her face in his arm.

When they finally arrived at their first destination, Miley was still asleep her arms wrapped around Nick's arm like a teddy bear.

"Miley, come on sleepy head" Nick smiled "We're here honey" He softly kissed her cheek making her stir and eventually wake up. To Nick, it was like she was his prince charming breaking the sleeping curse that Miley had.

"Where are we?" Miley asked, letting go of Nick, it was strange for her to wake up beside Nick when she was thinking about someone completely different.

"Take, a look for yourself" Nick ushered to the scene in front of him.

They both exited the car. Nick watching her expression as she saw what was before her. Miley looked up and saw a wide open space where it was all green, trees nestled around the farm, enhancing the large area that she had her blue eyes on, she smiled when she saw two horses tied to a wooden fence at her right and a small barn house to her left.

"I heard from Lilly that you love horses and well…my grandparents have this farm an hour away and I thought you'd like it here" Nick said nervously, he was determined to make this one of the best dates Miley has ever had.

"Your wrong, Nick" Nick's heart sunk, he had it all planned out, what did he do wrong? "I love it not just like it" Miley grinned and embraced him in a hug.

"It's all for you, Miles" Nick whispered in her ear, Miley couldn't deny it Nick was really sweet even if he was the meanest kid when they were younger.

"Come on, we're gonna go riding" Nick said letting go of her and grabbing her hand, leading her to the horses.

Storm, a big majestic brown stallion for Nick and a white horse for Miley, Hope was the name of the white horse and Miley thought she was beautiful. Miley gently patted the animal and Nick watched as she did this.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Nick nuzzled Storm. Storm neighed in agreement. Nick couldn't help but smile at the way she reacted with Hope. Everything about Miley made him smile, it was unstoppable.

They both rode off on the two horses, with a smile on there faces that no one could take away. Nick slowed down, with Miley following his actions when they reached a serene creek with a picnic set up. Nick jumped off Storm and tied the two horses to a nearby tree.

Miley was speechless, the creek made a peaceful sound as water trickled down rocks into the creek, birds were in the air singing around the two, as much of a cliché it sounds, that's what it was really like and with the blanket and picnic basket there it was the romantic and everything that Miley wanted to make the day perfect.

This only caused the guilt to build inside of Miley for the actions she did with Joe last night. She didn't even know why she did it, maybe it was because deep in her, she wanted to make Joe jealous, and she wanted Joe to want her as badly as she's always wanted him.

But she never expected she'd use Nick, Joe's brother to make him jealous. But her biggest problem was that this relationship that she had with Nick was never meant to escalate into anything more but it had. Miley started to develop feelings for Nick whilst still having strong feeling for Joe.

Nick laced his fingers in Miley's hand pulling her out of her thoughts and seating them on the blanket.

In the basket was all Miley's favorite food, Chinese food, milkshakes and cookies. Miley and Nick ate till they were stuffed, they laid on the blanket watching the clouds pass, Miley thinking about her growing feelings for Nick and Nick thinking about Miley's perfection in his eyes.

"I like spending time with you" Nick blurted out in the complete silence. Nick blushed, it wasn't like him to exposed his feelings so openly but with Miley, he couldn't help it.

"So do I, Nick" Miley turned to her side leaning on her elbow as she faced Nick.

Nick's deep brown eyes connected with Miley's bright blue eyes. "You're eyes are beautiful Miles" He replied breathlessly causing Miley to blush.

She always got that compliment from all the boys but when Nick said it, it sounded genuine like he wasn't just after something, something that someone already took away.

Nick loved it when she blushed, it only enhanced her beauty, if even possible to Nick, the way the crimson color seeped into her cheeks, and it made him go wild. Nick acted on this urge putting his lips to hers.

Miley's eyes widened she wasn't expecting this but soon kissed back as Nick's tongue wanted access, Miley obliged giving him entrance. It became more and more heated with Nick climbing onto of her without breaking the kiss.

Miley handed were entangled in Nick's hair while his hands were feeling Miley's sides. Nick's head moved down to Miley's neck kissing and sucking trying to find her spot. He found her spot making her moan shaking her head, pulling onto Nick's hair causing him to moan with pain and pleasure. She knew this was wrong, she wanted to break it off with Nick after the night she spent with Joe but this was slowly turning into something harder then it was ever meant to be.

Nick kissed Miley's cleavage and Miley threw her head back with bliss wrapping her legs around Nick's. He began to pull off his blue shirt bringing his lips right back to her lips. Miley's hands moved away from Nick's neck and started to feel Nick's bare chest, rendering Nick to moan in Miley's mouth.

Miley felt Nick's hand slowly wonder under her shirt, Nick yearning to touch her womanhood, which was just inches away.

"Nick, no" Miley pulled away from Nick's lips. "I'm not ready" It was true she wasn't ready, she didn't want to give herself up to Nick like that, and guilt still consumed her after what she did.

"Okay, Miley" Nick moved beside her, putting on his shirt "I'll wait for you" Nick smiled just before kissing Miley's cheek; she bit her lip, how long would Nick be willing to wait?

Soon, it was the late afternoon and Nick still hand one more thing planned. They rode back to the car and said goodbye to the horses, they were on their way.

After a long but seemingly short car ride and a few laughs along on the way, they arrived at their next destination. Miley looked up and saw an old theatre that appeared to be vandalized with spray paint and a few smashed windows.

Nick saw the look of curiosity on Miley's face "I know it looks bad but I think you'll like why were here"

Miley nodded her head as she grabbed Nick's hand and they walked to a small booth in front of the rundown theatre.

"Hello Dears" An old decrepit woman said from behind the booth.

"Hey Mrs. Jennings" Nick replied as the old lady looked him up and down.

"Oh Nicholas, it's you" She smiled, the wrinkles becoming more indent in her withered face. "I remembered when you were a baby and you ran around here in nothing but you diaper. How's the family?"

"Good" Nick blushed, Nick didn't want Miley to know what he did when he was a baby and Miley knew this but she thought it was cute.

"Um, can I get two tickets to Steel Magnolias?" Nick asked.

Miley gasped "How did you know that's my favorite movie?" It really did shock Miley, the only one that knew of her love of this movie was Joe and she knew very well that Joe would not tell Nick with there torn relationship and all.

"I remember walking past Joe's room when you two were watching this and I heard you say this is your favorite movie and I haven't seen it so I thought we should see it" Nick took the tickets that Mrs. Jennings handed them and walked into the ancient theatre.

It was like watching a movie in the '50's, the seats were slightly torn with their read covers and the curtains where old and hadn't looked like they had been washed in a long time. The gold paint that was used to highlight the cinemas where faded and peeling off but it still felt like an authentic theatre, to Miley.

They sat in the middle of the theatre with no one else there, the movie started and Nick wrapped his arm around her. Throughout the movie, Miley laughed, which made Nick laugh and Miley cried which made Nick tighten his grip around her, he didn't like seeing her cry but with the movie he choose, it was inevitable.

After the movie ended and they were walking out of the theatre, Miley wiped her tears away and smiled at Nick. "This is by far the best date I have ever been on" Nick smiled; he tried to make everything perfect to be as perfect as Miley was in his eyes.

"It's not over yet" Miley looked at Nick shocked, what else could he do to make this day more perfect?

Nick leaded her to behind the cinema exposing a candlelit dinner, surrounded by rose petals. Miley was once again speechless, how did Nick keep surprising her like this?

Miley watched as Nick pulled out her chair and she sat unbelieving that Nick could ever be like this.

"Nick, today, everything has been absolutely perfect" Miley said looking at the setting. She expected to see a dumpster behind the cinema but saw a feature wall with paintings from children, and a swing set on her side. The table was covered with a white sheet with silver cutlery and Chinese noodle boxes in front of them.

"I was only trying to make this day as perfect as you are to me" Nick truthfully replied as he sat down. Miley bit her lip, the guilt came back, it was eating at her as the day pasted.

"I'm not perfect, Nick" Miley shook her head "I'm as far from perfect as anyone can get"

"You might think that but not to me" Nick said taking her hand from across the table.

Miley nervously smiled, if only Nick knew. The pair ate their food, and soon the day finally came to an end at Miley's doorstep.

"I had a great time" Miley answered honestly.

"Me too" Nick slightly smiled, he didn't want the night to end but unfortunately it had to.

Nick leaned his lips on Miley's softly and gently, slowly pulling away.

"Goodnight" Nick whispered before walking over to his house, leaving Miley standing there wanting more of Nick. This was the first time, she actually wanted Nick more then she wanted Joe. It scared Miley, it scared her a lot.

* * *

**Don't be scared Miley, it's not a horror movie, its Nick Jonas lol**

**Everyone should go watch the video of the two of them I screamed Niley and thought it was so cute and if you're actually listening to me please review this, it took all day because I got distracted lol happens often.**

**Thanks again for those who reviewed this and oh VOTES ENDED like almost two weeks ago so don't bother voting but still review it okay?**

**XxHeatFirePassion**


	11. Stranger at the door

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters and if I did, I'd keep Joe all to myself haha**

**Hey readers**

**Whoa has it been a while! I'm so sorry, I've got so much school work its not even funny. I don't know when I'll update next but I really want everyone to check out my other stories :D I have so many stories in my mind and I'm itching to write 'em. Oh and everyone check out my poll on my thing-o, it's about the next couple in my story. So vote on that haha.**

**Oh and you should also review :D Thanks for those who do review all the time, I love you even if I haven't met you haha**

**XxHeatFirePassion =]**

* * *

**  
**

Miley walked around this big empty place, trying to find some sort of life in this quiet eerie existence she was trapped in.

"Hello, is anyone there?" She called out, her voice trembling as she wondered if she would find anyone.

She saw someone in the distance and she began running, running away from being alone, just running away from everything. As she finally reached the person in the distance, she smiled. It was Joe, with his smiling face and his perfect shaggy hair. Miley instinctively ran into Joe's arms finally finding someone.

"Joe, I'm so glad you're here" Miley sighed in relief as her arms wrapped tighter and tighter around Joe.

"Its okay, Miles" Joe said rubbing Miley's back calming her down.

"I know it is because you're here" Miley smiled pulling away from him and holding onto his hand.

"Come on, I know a way to get out of here" Joe smile squeezing Miley's hand tighter. Joe and Miley walked in the distance.

"We'll be together forever Miles, when you come with me here" Joe softly said as the door came into sight only 10 feet away from the pair. Miley smiled but just as she was about to take a step, someone called out to her. Miley turned her head looking at the person, it was Nick.

"Miley, come with me, I'm the one you love Miles, spend your life with me" Nick called out. Joe moved closer and closer to the door in front of him, leaving Miley standing there her head going back and forth from Nick to Joe.

Joe glared at Nick "Miley come with me, you'll be happier with me" Joe smiled.

"No, Miles I have what you want, you've always been the one I loved" Nick pleaded.

The brothers competed with each other till all she could here was "Miley…"

Miley screamed out, her covers scattered everywhere as she looked around the room with her brother standing at the end of her bed. It was a dream, the white space, Joe and Nick fighting over her, it was all a dream.

"Finally Miles, you've been screaming out Joe and Nick for the past half hour" Jackson sighed, fidgeting in his pajamas and walking over to his room across from Miley's.

She looked out the window, the early morning darkness still in abundance. Miley crashed down on her bed, putting a hand through her luscious locks. Miley never wanted this to happen, she only loved Joe, and she was only using Nick to make Joe jealous after all those times Joe would introduce his new girlfriend to her. And all those times it killed Miley seeing Joe kiss those girls, she wanted to be them.

The girls with the perfect hair and the amazing bodies, she knew that she would see Joe one day again, that's why she had such a change in her. She began wearing clothes that weren't so baggy on her, she started doing things to her hair, started actually caring about the way she looked because of Joe.

Miley turned to her bed side table at an old photo of her and Joe and their first time at the lake, where they're where Joe's parents went to relax. Miley smiled with her crooked teeth, big fuzzy hair and muddy overall's while Joe had a bowl hair cut with khaki shorts and a black t-shirt with Pikachu on it also covered in mud. She was 5 and he was 7. Miley still remembers that day, just like any another memory with Joe…

_Flashback…_

"_Aw man, why'd it have to rain while we were sleeping?" Miley complained leaning against the windowsill with the balls of her fist in her cheeks as she stared out into the muddy grounds._

"_It only rained because the world thinks that ugly people shouldn't have fun" Nick chuckled but stopped as Joe punched him in the shoulder and sat by Miley._

"_Its okay, Miles" Joe said seeing tears form in her eyes "Nick's a jerk"_

_Miley gasped "Joe!" She said hitting his shoulder._

"_What?" Joe asked, rubbing his arm._

"_What you called Nick is a bad word" Miley shook her head._

"_No it isn't" Joe argued._

"_Yes it is, Jackson got in trouble for saying that about his friend, Cooper" Miley said nodding her head up and down, showing that she knew what she was talking about._

"_Why? It's just a word" Joe asked looking out into the wet grounds again._

"_Yea but words hurt people's feelings like the way Nick talks to me" Miley sniffed, even at age 5 Nick treated Miley badly but deep inside, he really liked her._

"_Don't cry Miles, You know I hate seeing you cry" Joe said patting her shoulder._

"_Yea I know" Miley laughed "You fell over when I was crying cause you wanted to get Nick for doing it to me"_

"_Yea, that hurt" Joe replied_

"_Joe, you fall over all the time, it shouldn't hurt anymore" Miley shook her head laughing at all the times he did fall over._

"_I guess so" Joe shrugged "Hey! I have an idea"_

"_What?" Miley asked as Joe lead her to the front door._

"_Mom! Dad! Me and Miles are gonna go play in the mud!" Joe called out._

"_Ok! Don't go to far away!" Denise called out from the kitchen._

_Joe pulled Miley to the front porch and Joe looked around at where there was a good muddy spot._

"_I don't wanna play in the mud!"__ Miley yelled stomping her feet._

"_Come on Miles, it'll be fun" Joe smiled happily, making Miley smile._

"_Fine" Miley rolled her eyes as Joe grabbed her hand taking her to a big muddy spot._

_The pair played and played in the mud for hours, it was the late afternoon when Denise began to search for the children and seeing them play in the big mud patch in front of the lake house._

"_Joe! Miley!" Denise shouted at the pair making them instantly stop._

"_Uh Hey Mom" Joe quivered but then say that his mother had a camera in her hands._

"_Smile" Denise said putting the camera to her eyes._

_Joe put his arm around Miley as they both smiled at the camera before them._

"_SNAP!"_

_Now that moment was sealed forever, not just as the photo but in Miley and Joe's mind…_

_End Flashback_

Miley smiled reminiscing about those times at the lake. Nick never spent any time with Joe or Miley when they were at the lake or any time at all. Miley then thought about Nick and the way he looked at her, when she first came back. The way his eyes would wonder her body or just the way he'd look into her eyes. Miley liked Nick, even when he was a jerk to her, she always liked Nick. But she never believed that she could ever feel love for Nick. But just after that one date, she knew that she could forgive Nick and maybe, just maybe even love him.

She was a girl torn between two brothers who were at the point of hating each other. She didn't like the way, things turned out. Joe was meant to be jealous of Miley going out with someone else, and then eventually fall in love with her. That was it, but she never wanted that person to be Nick, it was just wrong but she put herself in this situation. But how was she gonna get out?

**With Joe…**

The light shone from Joe's balcony, hitting Joe's eyes as he lay comfortably in bed. It took him so long to get to bed from the previous night, he just didn't want to get out. He didn't want to face Nick after the argument they had from the night before…

_Flashback…_

_Nick sighed as he shut the door, reaching the stairs about to ascend to his room._

"_How was your date with Miles?" Joe said loudly seemingly watching the television when in fact he was inching to know what they did on their date._

"_Amazing" Nick sighed "She's just amazing"_

"_Please tell me you didn't…" Joe asked he desperately wanted to know if they went that far, especially on their first date._

"_That's for me to know and for you to find out" Nick slyly said slowly walking up to his room. Joe jumped up and grabbed onto Nick's shirt._

"_You better not have done anything to Miley" Joe said through his teeth, as he held Nick's shirt in front of him. Joe didn't know if this was jealously or he's natural protection of Miley but then again, could the protection Joe gave Miley all because he was jealous of Miley's attention towards Nick?_

"_Dude! We didn't get that far" Nick yelled pushing Joe away from him._

"_Good" Joe huffed, he didn't want Nick to do anything like that to Miley…ever._

"_What's your problem!?" Nick shouted as Joe was about to sit down again with his back to Nick_

"_I don't have the problem, it's you" Joe said in a low tone almost initiating a fight between the two. "You're the one that treats girls like crap and have sex with them on the first date" Joe finished_

_Nick chuckled, Joe wondered how he could laugh in this situation "You really don't know me, Joe, do you?"_

_Joe faced Nick, Joe always thought that Nick was a 'playa' and used girls for his own personal fun._

"_If you really knew me Joe, you'd know that I am still a virgin" Nick replied walking towards Joe._

_Joe wondered how that could be when all those girls would leave his room in the mornings._

"_And those girls, you thought I had sex with, were friends that needed my help with and needed a place to crash because we always ended so late" Nick continued, Joe was shocked he always thought Nick was an idiot and could barely pass his subjects._

"_I get straight A's on all my subjects, but you never took the time to notice" Nick shook his head "You were too busy hating me to see all the good things I do for people, you only saw the hate that you had when I was mean to Miley" Nick shouted at his brothers._

"_Just because you're jealous of me and Miley spending time together, doesn't mean you have to bite my head off all the time" Nick said with pride and attitude spilled from his voice._

"_Oh wait, you do that already" Nick turned and walked away "I have to get to bed now…"_

"_By the way, I have to go to bed now because on Tuesday mornings during our breaks, I help at the local charity but you wouldn't know that now would you?" Nick said at the top of the staircase, walking over to his room._

_Joe stood their stunned at what his brother revealed to him, was Joe really like that to Nick?_

_Eng Flashback…_

Joe thought about his fight with Nick. He wondered if they could even be called brothers, sure they were blood related but brothers usually know most things about them. Nick was smart, nice and helpful to people but Joe never knew this, the only imagine that came to Joe's mind when he thought of Nick was a 'playa', a complete idiot and knows nothing about anything. But when Nick told…or well yelled these things about him, it really opened his eyes to Nick's true personality. These past two years have really taken a toll on their relationship, if they really had one. While Nick was trying to forge some sort of relationship with Joe and all Joe could think about was how much his own brother hurt Miley.

Miley was all that Joe could think about, but then again, she never would leave his mind. Not even when they were kids, Joe was always thinking about all the fun games they would play. Joe now realized that even when he was a child, he loved Miley. The one thing was does Miley love Joe?

**With Nick…**

Nick was eating breakfast at the table, smiling. He was reading over the texts that Miley had sent him from the night before.

'_That was a great date, Nicky :)'_

'_Soon, Nicky I don't know how you're going to top our first day ;)'_

'_Please tell me :D I wanna know now'_

'_:( Fine don't tell me'_

'_Of course I don't hate you :)'_

'_That's so sweet I'm gonna go to bed now, I'll see you laters xoxo :)'_

If they're relationship would continue the way it started then Nick had nothing to worry about. He loved Miley and he knew that being mean to her was not a good way to get her attention but he knows that now, Miley was the one, in Nick's eyes. The one that he knew he could spend the rest of his life with. Maybe, just maybe Joe would be okay with that. Maybe Joe would finally accept that Nick loves Miley and not hate Nick anymore.

He didn't want such a bad relationship with Joe, he wanted to be able to have someone who he can tell anything to, someone who was just there for him no matter what. Nick wondered, if he and Joe ever have a relationship like that?

"DING DONG" The doorbell sounded pulling Nick out of his thoughts.

Nick stood up to the front door, revealing the stranger that was waiting.

"Hello there" He said in a British accent.

Nick gave him a strange look, the stranger smiled. Little did Nick know that, this stranger carried a lot of surprises. Good surprises and definitely bad ones too.

* * *

**Ooooo Who is the stranger haha**

**T****his chapter was kinda just showing their emotions and stuff towards each other. Sorry if the Nick part was kinda short :/ I couldn't really think of anything that he'd wanna say at the moment haha.**

**Ok guys, review it and maybe I'll update faster ;)**

**So ****please, please, please review it. Tell me what you think of it and say what you want about it. What you thinks gonna happen next. I don't care just review it!! LOL**

**XxHeatFirePassion**


	12. He Could Be The One

**I don't know anything, I would love to own Joe Jonas but unfortunately I don't :'(**

**Hey everyone**

**I'm gonna keep this short, sorry for not updating, I do have a life. Please review and love this story, it's all I'm trying to do :).**

**XxHeatFirePassion**

**

* * *

**

"Um, I think you have the wrong house" Nick furrowed his eye brows at the stranger before him.

"Oh, is this not the Stewert Residence?" The blonde stranger said sweeping his gold locks out of his face.

"Uh…that's next door" Curiosity was growing in Nick as he stared at the foreign man in front of him.

"Do you know Miley?" His accent, oozing out of his pink lips.

"Yep, I do, she's my _girlfriend_" Nick replied proudly, with an emphasis on girlfriend.

"Oh you're that guy" The stranger smiled.

"Yea…I guess I am" Nick said confusion mixing with the curiosity.

"Alright, well I'll be off now" The young man, turned his heel and began walking over to Miley's house.

Nick was about to shut the door till he heard the stranger mumble "didn't she say he had straight hair…"

As Nick watched him go over to Miley's house, he watched, anticipating her reaction to the stranger.

The stranger rang the door bell, waiting patiently for Miley. Words were muttered behind the door but as Miley opened the door revealing the stranger, she couldn't help but be ecstatic.

"ALEX!!" Miley opened her arms taking in the young British man.

"Rider, Alex Rider" Alex smoothly said embracing Miley tighter.

Miley smiled pulling away from Alex's arms "You still haven't stopped trying to be James Bond"

"Well, it has always been my dream to be a spy" Alex shrugged.

"Come inside! It's been way to long since I've seen you" Miley said pulling him inside.

"So I met your boyfriend…" Alex trailed off as he entered the mansion.

Nick watched this all, questions popped into his mind about who this 'Alex Rider' was. He's never heard about Alex before, but then again, he didn't really know much about her life in Washington. Nick only knew about Miley when they were younger. His mind wander, did he really know Miley?

He shook the thought away and sat down in front of his breakfast, his mind still on the mystery man and Miley. The thought ran through his mind continuously, who was this 'Alex' guy anyways?

The same thought was running through Joe's head as he saw the same encounter that Nick had seen. From the way Miley reacted, they looked like they were really close. The jealousy in Joe was now aimed at Alex and not at Nick. Joe hated feeling this way, he hated that Alex was with Miley, he hated that Miley was Nick's girlfriend and he especially hated how badly he wanted Miley.

He sighed walking over to his black guitar, picking it up and playing it on his bed. He began to play a song that he wrote when he was looking for 'the one'. He wrote this song when he was young and love stuck, he only played it in front of one person, the one person he trusted with all his heart, Miley. He just never realised that the song was about Miley. That Miley was 'the one'.

_Flashback_

_It was a cool summer's day, Joe sat by the beach taking in the view. He was 14 and he realised that the girl he liked was not 'the one'. Holding a guitar in his hands, he strummed a few chords. The only thought in his mind, 'She'll be here soon, I'll find her eventually', he sighed closing his eyes just taking in the cool summer's breeze, the feeling of the wind in his hair was refreshing almost cleansing, refreshed, he was enlightened, as if the wind was pushing him into the right direction._

_Miley saw Joe sitting there, a guitar in his arms, wishing that it was her in his arms. She sat quietly as Joe basked in the breeze. She watched his features, his air swaying with the wind and his deep but gentle breathing._

_Joe's eyes fluttered open, softly strumming the guitar as his eyes fully opened, gazing around in his surroundings._

"_Hey" Miley softly said the waves crashing down, as the sun started to set._

"_Hey" Joe smiled gently, his eyes on his guitar, thinking if he should ask her._

"_So I heard about Camilla" Miley sighed, another girl out to break Joe's heart, she wouldn't do that, not ever. "I'm sorry, Joe"_

"_It's alright, Miles" Joe shrugged "It wasn't meant to be, she wasn't the one"_

"_Still can't find her?" Miley leaned her arms behind her gazing at the perfect setting._

"_No" Joe began fumbling with random chords on his guitar._

"_Do you wanna hear this song I wrote?" Joe asked nervously, no one knew about his passion for music, writing, playing, singing, he loved it all._

"_You write songs?" Miley was surprised Joe told her everything…well almost everything. Joe nodded his face still on his guitar and his quiet playing._

"_Of course" Miley sat up waiting for him to begin._

_Joe only looked up once, to smile at Miley, if anyone understood Joe it was definitely Miley.  
_

_Joe began to strum his guitar, focusing on his fingers and his strumming. Then the words came spilling from his mouth, those were the words that needed to be said._

"_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart__  
__Of what it means to know just who I am__  
__I think I've finally found a better place to start__  
__But no one ever seems to understand__…"_

_Joe lifted his face, his fringe falling over his eyes as he looked at Miley grinning slightly at the lyrics, she was wishing that it was about her._

_"I need to try to get to where you are__  
__Could it be, your not that far…"__  
_

_Joe became more confident as he sang, he was still in that awkward voice breaking stage but to Miley, he sounded like an angel._

_"You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing__  
__I need to find you__  
__I gotta find you__  
__You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me__  
__I need to find you__  
__I gotta find you…"_

_Joe looked at Miley, completely face to face while he sang. He didn't know the effect he was having on Miley, it was breaking her heart. _

_"Oh yeah__  
__Yeah yeah…"_

_Slowly and slowly as he sang this song, she knew that this beautiful song, could never be about her._

_"You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find__  
__To fix the puzzle that I see inside__  
__Painting all my dreams the colour of your smile__  
__When I find you It'll be alright__  
__I need to try to get to where you are__  
__Could it be, your not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing__  
__I need to find you__  
__I gotta find you__  
__You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me__  
__I need to find you__  
__I gotta find you…"_

_Joe continued singing pouring his heart and soul into the song, tears began to fall down Miley's face, because of heartache, the beauty in the song and of course, Mr. heart-breaker himself, Joe. Joe closed his eyes at the final note with Miley happy that she could wipe away straying tears._

_Joe opened his eyes and saw a heart warming smile from Miley. "How was it?"_

_Miley opened her mouth trying to find the words to comprehend how amazing that song was, how much feeling he put into, how she felt his emotions as he sang. She couldn't put it in a few simple words, the song left her speechless._

"_Was it that bad?" Joe desperately asked as he got no reply from Miley, believing that he was a terrible singer._

"_No!" Miley shouted, the sun beginning to set bring them into the night. "I could use a millions words to describe how amazing that song was but it just won't do that song any justice"_

_Joe gave a humbling smile putting the guitar beside him, wrapping his arms around Miley._

"_Thanks"_

_Miley's arms wrapped around Joe's body, this is where she wanted to stay, forever and always._

_Joe knew that Miley would always be there for him. Even if he didn't find the one, he always had his best friend, forever and always._

_End Flashback_

"Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I want to be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you"

Joe finished dropping his guitar on his bed, his hands under his head staring at the ceiling. He leaned to his bedside table picking up the stack of Polaroids.

He stared intently at the photo of Miley and their night together. "Two years apart, it took me to years apart for me to finally realise it"

"You were always the girl, Miley" Joe sighed

"You were always the girl"

"The girl that had my heart since the very start"

Joe spoke these words to the picture, almost as if she was right beside him…but she wasn't.

She was with Alex.

**Moments after Alex entered the Stewert Household…**

"So I met your boyfriend…" Alex started "He seems like a nice guy"

"My boyfriend…" Miley sighed at the words, realisation still hadn't hit that _Nick_ was her boyfriend.

"Yea, but I thought he had straighter hair, the guy had pretty full on locks" Alex said as he brought his luggage into the living room.

"That's cause, that's not the guy I told you about…" Miley trailed off with thoughts about Joe _and_ Nick.

"Then who's that guy?" Alex asked, the gossiper within him coming out. He sat down and Miley mirrored his actions.

"The guy's brother" Miley grew more conscious at the words she said; she was ashamed that she had feelings for both Joe and Nick.

Alex's eyes widened, he never expected Miley to lead on Joe's brother, but she did. She even lead on Alex at one point in time, he just never did anything about it. Alex was Miley's best guy friend in Washington, but Alex knew he was nothing compared to Joe.

"You mean the guy I was talking to about 5 minutes ago, is Joe's brother?" Alex asked double checking if he heard right.

"Yea, and I have more to tell you" Miley shied at what she would tell Alex soon, but she knew she could trust him, he was like Joe, only Joe was much, _much _better.

"Ok, Miles" Alex nodded, "You know you can tell me anything"

"I know Alex but this is major stuff, come on" Miley grabbed his arm pulling him up "Let's go to my room"

Miley and Alex entered her room, both sitting on her bed. Miley couldn't believe she was gonna tell Alex this; she hasn't even talked to Joe about what happened. Miley took a few deep breathes while Alex just sat patiently.

"I slept with Joe" Miley blurted out, she instantly covered her mouth and looked at Alex and his reaction.

Shock filled Alex's face, he never expected Miley to do that, she always said that she wanted to wait till marriage before doing anything. She's not the same Miley that Alex knew.

"You didn't" Alex shook his head. "But you're with his brother"

"Yea I am, but I'm only going out with Nick, to make Joe jealous and well… he got jealous so then I climbed up to his room then we … um… you know" Miley at this point was blushing.

"Miley, Miley, Miley! What made you do that? It doesn't make any sense" Alex began pacing in front of her.

"I don't know ok?" Miley put her head in her hands, she was in love with Joe, that was all she knew at the time…then happened her day with Nick. It changed everything.

"Ugh" Alex cried out, he knew he shouldn't act this way but Miley should be smarter than this.  
As Alex calmed down his breathe, he stop pacing and looked at Miley. She was shaking her head crying, her locks falling down her face. He sighed, slowly walking to Miley's side. He put his arms around her putting her head on his chest. Alex felt tears on his chest, while arms wrap around his chest as their embrace tightened.

"I'm so stupid, I'm an idiot" Miley murmured against his torso, the vibrations from her voice giving Alex a tingling feeling.

"Shhh, no you're not…people do crazy things when they're in love" Alex whispered in her hair, taking in her scent. He loved the way she smelt.

"I'm sorry, Alex I know I must be annoying" Miley pulled away from Alex's hug, wiping her eyes.

"It's alright, Miley" Alex softly said.

Miley stifled a giggle "I love it when you say alright"

Alex chuckled quietly "You just love it when I talk all together"

He smiled as he saw Miley nodding with a big smile on her face. He pushed the feelings, dying to come out.

"So how was your drive?" Miley asked, trying to get off topic.

"It was alright, my baby's still a beauty" Alex put a hand through his hair, he loved his car it was a 1958 Austin Healey Sprite MkiI, in black. He called it his baby, it was just a legendary car.

"Aw, you know you love that car, way to much for your own good" Miley shook her head, she just knew Alex…well except for that fact he has intense feelings for her.

"Yea, you know you're gonna have to talk, to _both_ of them" Alex saying 'both' in a different tone.

Miley huffed "I_ have_ to talk to them"

Then like a chain reaction, the same thought occurred through the brothers.

Nick stood holding the door off to go help at the charity and then the words came from his mouth, almost out of his control.

"I _have_ to talk to Miley"

At the exact same time, Joe sat up in his bed putting a hand through his dark hair; the words flowed from his mouth.

"I _have_ to talk to Miley"

And this was all before the storm…

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Oh and can you guys pick up the 2 **_**new**_** JB songs, I put in this?? Kinda obvious haha And I'm updating "A Girl and the Jokester" pretty soon too, it's a pretty good story as I've been told lol Check it out.**

**I haven't got much to say, but I'd love to thank all those who reviewed :) please don't stop now**

**I'm gonna try to make this a long but interesting story :D Oh and if you want a pic of Alex Rider, (it's from the book) and the car just go to my profile, I'll put a link there. Oh yea and vote on my poll, I'm gonna update all my stories if I can…**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!**

**XxHeatFirePassion**


	13. Updating!

I'm updating this story!

I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated this in so long.

It's gonna take too long to explain but I've been busy and I kinda lost inspiration but I have it again :)

I'll try to update all my stories, so stay tuned!

Love love love XxHeatFirePassion


	14. The beauty in her heart

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while!**

**But here's a chapter for you!**

**Thanks for all those who still read my story and for all the reviews!**

**I hope this chapter is good enough for you guys :)**

**HeatFirePassion**

**

* * *

**

**Later that night…**

Alex and Miley were in her room, laughing and drinking. Miley was slightly more intoxicated than her British born friend. Miley began to dance in a sexual manner in front of Alex, with a burning throat and a hazy view of Alex which for some strange reason, she thought of Joe as though he had dyed his hair blonde in the last few days.

Alex watched Miley, involuntarily licking his lips, quickly shaking away the image of her body pressed against his, in a steamy and intense session of love making.

"Miley, love. Please stop or I might have to take advantage of you" Alex said with a soft smile, partially joking, but partially serious about the taking advantage part.

"Come on _Alexander_" Miley smirked, doing her best attempt of a British accent as her voice slurred, stumbling slightly.

Alex stood up, catching Miley in his arms. "You never could hold a drink" He sighed, still smiling as he held her in his arms.

Miley giggled, relaxing against Alex's chest "I know"

"You, my beautiful friend, need to sleep before you do something stupid" Alex said in an authoritative tone but still had a hint that he cared deeply for her.

Miley smiled, a goofy smile turning in Alex's arms to face him. His face beaming as he saw her beautiful face. "You're too good, why hasn't a girl got you yet?"

Alex avoided the question, laying Miley down in her bed, throwing a cover on top of her. "Do I have to answer?"

Miley closed her eyes and nodded "Yesh, I wanna know!" She grinned, hugging her pillow with her eyes still closed.

Alex sighed and looked down at his feet twiddling his thumbs contemplating telling her whether or not to tell her about his strong feelings for her.

His voice began stutter, "Because I don't want any other girl, Miley. You're the girl I want. Since I met you, I didn't see any other girl only you"

He slowly turned his head to face her and saw that she was sleeping. He sighed and carefully brushed hair out of her face.

He watched her for a few moments, and then slowly made his way out of her room. Alex turned around and stared at the beautiful that lay in a peaceful rest.

"I love you" He softly whispered closing the door.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Joe tossed and turned in his bed, unable to erase the image of that view that he saw from his window. The way that blonde guy held his Miley in his arms. Joe knew that Miley wasn't really his but she was his best friend and also the person who she lost her virginity too. Joe knew what Miley and Joe had, was special, well to him at least. He couldn't predict what Miley was thinking, first she sleeps with him then she gets together with Nick and suddenly this new mysterious guy, who seems awfully close to Miley. Too close for Joe's liking.

Joe sat up and getting a pen and paper from his bedside table with full intention to write Miley a note about how he felt about her.

He stared at the blank paper for what seemed like hours and all he could write down was 3 words. 3 words that mean so much that Joe barely uttered the words unless he truly meant it.

"_I love you…"_

He stared at his messy handwriting and the words and shook his head. He throw the paper at the ground in frustration, he couldn't just tell her that. He just can't. Joe reluctantly got out of bed and picked up the scrunched up paper and throwing it in the trash. Joe stumbled on his bed, cursing under his breath, quickly gathering the item he tripped on and realised it was a photo album from his childhood, his childhood with Miley. He sat in his bed, beginning to open up the memory filled album. He smiled at all the memories, flicking page over page of photos. Her piercing eyes, an indescribable blue that attracted his attention every time. Even in these photos, he realised how Miley was always beautiful, he just never said it out loud. She saw the beauty in everything and Joe saw the beauty in her heart.

He stopped, staring a series of images that was captured the moment perfectly.

_It was when Miley was 7 and Joe was 9. They were at the park with their parents and they just got ice cream, Joe being the big boy he had two scoops of chocolate while Miley had a scoop of vanilla. They were walking back to their parents and held each other's hand._

"_Vanilla's yuck Miles, why do you get it?" Joe scrunched his face looking at Miley licked her ice cream._

"_I like it" Miley nodded before tripping on her shoes causing her ice cream scoop to fall out of the cone._

_Miley's lip began to quiver as she tried to hold in her tears, even then she had a crush on Joe, and she wanted to seem like a big girl to him._

_Joe could see her face and didn't know what to do then being the smart boy he is, he realised he had two scoops._

"_Miles, I know you don't like chocolate but do you want a scoop of mine?" Joe asked, watching her look up at him._

_Miley blinked the tears away and smiled "Yes please"_

_Joe carefully pushed the scoop onto her cone and smiled "Happy, best friend?"_

_Miley nodded "Thank you, best friend"_

_The young pair walked back to Joe's mom and Miley's dad talking about their kids._

_Robby Ray laughed and looked at Miley "That was very nice of Joseph, wasn't it Miles?"_

_Miley smiled and nodded "Uh huh!"_

_Joe blushed slightly as his mom showed him the pictures of his good deed._

_Jokingly Denise slightly laughing said "How would you feel if you and Miley got married?"_

_Joe at this stage thought all girls had cooties, except for Miley of course but marrying a girl? That was yucky!_

_He scrunched his face and shook his head. "Mom! You're crazy, we can't get married, we're best friends!"_

_Robby Ray chuckled softly, shaking his head. "That's what he says now"_

_Joe gave Robby Ray a look not knowing what he meant while Robby Ray gave a caring smile._

"_You'll know what I mean when you figure out what love is, Son" Robby Ray nodded._

"_Is love what I feel for ice cream? Because I'm pretty sure I love ice cream!" Joe grinned, assuming he was right._

_The parents laughed while Miley stared at him in awe. He was just amazing in her eyes._

Joe fell asleep with these images in his mind and a big smile on his face. The last words he thought that night was, "_Miley's the one I wanna marry_"

* * *

**The next morning…**

Nick ran. He got up early that morning and ran. He ran to the track field and ran till his whole body ached. He collapsed on the ground, covering his eyes, thinking about anything and everything till his mind blank with only one thing, well more like one person was on his mind.

Miley.

What is her shining smile? Her cute nose? Her beautiful eyes? Or maybe her big heart? Everything about her captured Nick. He thought about all the horrible things he did to her and he wondered why he did it in the first place? The only conclusion he could think of was that he didn't want her to know how he felt about her. Nick was stupid, he realises that. He could have been with Miley, he could have been happy with Miley and most importantly Nick would do anything to make her happy. The past is the past and he can't do anything about that. He can only look forward to a bright future with Miley. The last few days with Miley were the best days he'd had in a while.

Nick smiled, thinking about their first kiss. It was everything he imagined and more. He couldn't help but think about how adorable she is. Her smile, her laughter, her mere presence makes him smile. And if you knew Nick you'd know that he doesn't smile that often.

"Oh Miley…" He spoke out loud, sighing, he really couldn't get this girl out of his mind.

"Uh.. yes Nick?" Nick sat up, opening his eyes and seeing the girl he was fantasying about only moments ago, right before him, looking down at him with a puzzling expression.

"Hi Miles!" Nick said trying to hide his embarrassment.

Miles shrugged off why Nick said her name and sat down next to him. "Hey Nicky"

Nick looked at Miley and as always she looked beautiful. Whatever she wore, she'd always look beautiful.

"What are you doing up Miles?" Nick said as he checked his watch, it was 7am, way too early for any teenager to be awake during summer vacation.

Miley rested her head on Nick's shoulder with Nick wrapping an arm around her waist instinctively as she mumbled. "Exercise of course"

The pair just stayed like that as the clouds rolled over the sky. It was almost as if time stopped and everything just seemed simple.

But it's not. Nothing's ever _that_ simple.

Nick thought about yesterday and the mysterious guy that she seemed so close with and was curious about what he was doing with his girl.

"Miley… we have to talk…" Nick softly spoke, holding Miley close.

Miley froze for a moment. Was Nick breaking up with her? If he was going to do that, should she be happy or sad? Does that mean her and Joe can finally be together?

So many unanswered questions. So many thoughts about what the future holds. But one thing's for sure. Miley's mind was on Joe and what he was doing and not on the guy that calms to be her boyfriend.

* * *

**If I get a lot of reviews, I'll write the next chapter ASAP ;D**

**You know what to do.**

**Read my other stories too! LessThan3**

**HeatFirePassion**


End file.
